


A College Werewolf Romance

by Stereklover11



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Sex, College Student Derek, College Student Stiles, Fluff and Angst, I want to avoid spoilers hehe, Janitor Derek, Jealous Derek, M/M, Mates, More Tags Will Be Added as the Story Goes On, Oral Sex, Rimming, Scenting, Secretary Stiles, Smut, Top Derek Hale/Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Werefox Stiles, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-04-07
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:48:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stereklover11/pseuds/Stereklover11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek is a janitor and student at Beacon Hills University.  He meets Stiles Stilinski, an energetic and quirky Freshmen with an awesome job.  His feelings grow the more time he spends around Stiles.  There's just one problem...Derek is a werewolf, which could be dangerous for Stiles.  They eventually fall in love after some rough patches and intense confessions.  :)</p><p>YES, this MIGHT be similar to Twilight.  But only a little.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Freshmen Advantage

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like it might have a rocky beginning, but I promise it will get better and hotter as it goes on! :) Enjoy!

DEREK'S POV

Derek grabbed his trash bucket to start his routine. He had been working as a janitor for a couple semesters on the campus of Beacon Hills University. He really didn't like his job, but it was the only one he could find and it paid the bills. Derek was 25 years old and a student. He started college a little late after the untimely death of his whole family. He was a Junior now studying medicine. He was also a werewolf, but nobody knew that. He just became really cranky around the full moon, which honestly wasn't that unordinary for him. He had mastered the death glare at this point. His worn out jeans clung to his legs as he started collecting trash in the offices of the Music Building where he worked. His shift started around 3 pm and went to 8. Naturally, he ran into students and faculty at the beginning of his shift. Most students seemed to be afraid of him so he didn't have to worry much about keeping up conversation with them. It was with the faculty that was a little more difficult to avoid annoying nonsensical small talk. As Derek turned into the main lobby for the School of Music, he was met with a surprising sight. A young man with pale skin dotted with moles, amber-brown eyes, and hair to match was dangerously balancing on top of chair trying to reach a binder on a high shelf.

"Uhhhh," was all Derek could get out, causing the younger boy to squeak in surprise and fall off his chair.

"Aww crap!" he yelled in pain, grabbing his leg.

"Are you all right?!" Derek asked, panicking a little. He didn't really know what to do, so he just stayed where he was as the boy got off the floor. His werewolf senses could smell the pain but it didn't seem to be anything urgent.

"I'm fine, I think," the boy said finally glancing at Derek for the first time. His eyes widened. "Whoa. Are you the janitor here?"

"Um, yeah," Derek said in response, unsmiling.

"You're probably the prettiest cleaner since Cinderella!" the boy said unashamedly. Derek scowled.

"I'm here to get your trash," Derek growled.

"Sure you don't want my junk to go with that?" the boy said, winking.

"Do you mind?!" Derek said angrily.

"You're right, I'm being totally inappropriate. I'm Stiles," Stiles said, holding out his hand.

"Derek," Derek responded shortly, quickly shaking Stiles' hand. "You a music student or something?"

"Oh no, I work here," Stiles said proudly. Derek was confused. Stiles could only be 18 at the most.

"What? How old are you?" Derek asked.

"I'm 18," Stiles said, confirming Derek's thoughts.

"And what do you do here?" Derek asked.

"I'm a secretary for the music office," Stiles said.

A Freshmen and working as a secretary! Derek thought. How did this kid get such a good job so young?! And here Derek was working as a janitor. This situation was ridiculously unfair.

"Well, you're lucky then," Derek said trying to control his voice.

"Yeah, well my dad is the Sheriff here in Beacon Hills, so I was able to get some perks upon starting college," Stiles said.

"Wait...you grew up here?" Derek asked. He had lived in Beacon Hills all his life and never remembered ever seeing Stiles.

"Yeah, did you?" Stiles asked. 

"Yeah. I am 7 years older than you, so it's not like we would have run into each other though," Derek said. Stiles eyes widened again.

"You're 25? What are you doing here?" Stiles asked.

"I started college late due to some family problems that I don't feel like discussing with you," Derek said somewhat coldly. "And I should be getting back to work."

"Um, ok, see you around!" Stiles called out as Derek left the office.

As Derek rolled his trash bucket down the hall, he glanced at the clock. A whole ten minutes had passed talking to that kid, Stiles. He felt angry with himself for letting a pretty face distract him. Wait, what? he thought. He shook his head to clear it. He definitely was NOT attracted to Stiles.

* * *

STILES' POV

Stiles let out a breath he didn't even know he was holding. The janitor named Derek had just walked out and Stiles could feel his heartbeat accelerate slightly. Holy crap, that man was HOT. He internally smacked himself for being such an idiot with his flirtatious comments. Even if Derek was into guys, he didn't stand a chance. He was so...normal. Plain. It's true, he had had more success with relationships since he graduated from high school. His thin body was lean, and he didn't think he was the ugliest person in the world. But Derek was like a sex god. And Stiles could in no way score someone like that.

"You ok, Stiles?" a friendly female voice asked.

"Yeah, Professor Atley," Stiles said. "I just met the janitor."

"Oh, that explains why you look like you just got punched in the stomach," Professor Atley said laughing. "Derek is quite intense."

"Yeah, I'd say so," Stiles said. So this Derek had some kind of reputation as the king of broodiness apparently. Stiles grinned to himself. I'd like to see him try and keep a straight face around me! he thought. Stiles had a knack for making people laugh, whether it was from an inappropriate joke to just his clumsy antics. Picking up his backpack, he left the office looking forward to seeing Derek tomorrow.

* * *

DEREK'S POV

When Derek got back to his loft that night, he quickly hopped into the shower to scrub off the grime from work. He felt exhausted and still had homework to do. After a nice, hot shower Derek inspected himself in the mirror. He knew what people thought of his body, yet that did little to comfort him. His life lacked any kind of real affection from people. He was alone. Looking at himself in the mirror, he smirked thinking about how much that kid Stiles would probably drool over him if he could see him right now, totally naked with his hair dripping. He quickly chased the thought from his head though because he did not have feelings for this random kid that he just met. As he changed into sweats and a t-shirt, he made his way to his bedroom to work on his homework before he fell asleep.


	2. Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek suffers from the effects of the full moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter is kind of short! I wanted to get something out there today. Hope you like it! I'm planning on going as slow as possible (which honestly, I'm not patient myself so it probably won't be that bad haha) with this story so be prepared that things might not get resolved immediately!

DEREK'S POV

When Derek woke up the next morning, he was in a terrible mood. As he wandered into the kitchen in search of breakfast, he quickly checked the calendar. It was a full moon tonight. How could he have forgotten? That certainly explained his mood. He quickly got ready for the day and headed off to his first class. All his classes were horrible as he fought his wolfy instincts. Every time someone talked to him, it was all he could do to not bite their head off. He should have just stayed home on these days, it would be so much easier. But Derek wanted to be a good student and employee so he never missed class or work if he could help it. If it was possible, work was even worse than class. It started when he walked into Stiles' office.

"Hey Derek!" Stiles called out in an overly-friendly tone. Derek just glared, causing Stiles to pout. "What, I don't get a hello back?"

"Hey princess," Derek said coldly. Stiles' face turned slightly pink.

"What did you call me?" he asked defensively.

"Princess. Because you act like a chick," Derek said as if it were obvious. He knew that he was being rude but he just didn't care. Stiles looked as if he had been slapped.

"Wow, thanks so much," he said sarcastically turning back to his computer. "That's super nice of you."

"Anytime," Derek said moving over to the desk and, leaning over the edge, brought his face dangerously close to Stiles, hearing the younger boy's heartbeat accelerate. Now he was just being downright horrible. "I mean it," he added in a venomous voice, and then left the room.

* * *

STILES' POV

Stiles watched with his mouth hanging open as Derek left the room, his hips swaying in a way that Stiles could TELL was meant to agonize him. Derek must have known that Stiles found him attractive. He started to panic. Derek hated him, and that was all there was to it. He didn't even get to try a joke out on him! Stiles spent the rest of his afternoon wondering what he had done to make Derek so angry with him. Maybe it was his inappropriate behavior from their first meeting? Whatever the case, Stiles found that he couldn't be angry with Derek for more than a minute. He liked him too much. Why, he didn't know. The only thing he ever got from Derek was hatred. There was just something about him (besides his body, even though that definitely helped) that Stiles liked. When Stiles left his office at 5, he turned down the hall and saw Derek at the other end.

"Oh, shit," he said to himself, and, amidst flailing arms and almost tripping over his own feet, he turned back around the corner. He took a deep breath to calm himself down.

"I just have to find a different way out, that's all," he said to himself. 

"Talking to yourself now?" Derek had appeared out of nowhere, nearly making Stiles jump out of his skin. Where did he come from? He was at the other end of the hall just a second ago.

"Uhhh, no, I-I just...I was on the phone," Stiles said lamely, pulling out his phone to show to Derek. Derek just raised an eyebrow and smirked in response. "And it's not really any of your business anyway," Stiles added stomping past Derek. He could feel his face burning as he heard Derek laughing behind him.

* * *

DEREK'S POV

When Derek got home that night, he braced himself for it. This was definitely the worst part of the full moon. He would lay in bed and just feel miserable. His mind would constantly be tormented of his worst memories. It was usually about the fire that killed his whole family. Sometimes it was about Kate. Tonight, he was surprised. Oh, it was still horrible. It was just unexpected. He lay in bed sobbing and thinking about how rude he was to Stiles today. As the tears rolled down his face, he couldn't get the boy's face out of his mind: the shock and the hurt at Derek's cruel words. He wished that he had better control over himself at the full moon. He never really intended to hurt Stiles. In fact, that was the last thing he wanted to do. He sobbed because, yes, he had feelings for Stiles. He sobbed because he knew that Stiles would probably hate him and never want to talk to him again after today. And he sobbed because he knew that he could never be with Stiles anyway because he was a werewolf.

And werewolves were dangerous.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Boyfriend

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek walks in on what quickly becomes a very uncomfortable situation.

DEREK'S POV

Derek didn't think anything of it when Stiles wasn't at work the next day. He probably got out early or just had something to do for his class. It was the third day that made him start to wonder where he was. After a whole week, Derek started to panic. It was totally irrational, but he was seriously worried something had happened to Stiles. Or that he quit his job because Derek was a jerk, which would be totally justified, Derek thought glumly. It wasn't until the next Tuesday that Derek saw Stiles again. He was making his rounds to get the trash when he walked in on Stiles tangled up in some guy. The guy had blond hair and seemed to be built pretty well, but Derek couldn't see his face because his back was towards him. Stiles was sitting on his desk as this guy was apparently eating his face. Derek could feel his face getting hot, and something inside of him screamed in anger and jealousy. Stiles was making extremely dirty noises that only intensified as the blond douchebag (which was Derek's new name for him) moved his mouth to Stiles' neck and bit the skin there. Stiles, who was wearing glasses today that were slightly askew, opened and his eyes and saw Derek standing there.

"Nick, stop, stop," Stiles said pushing the blond boy away.

"What's wrong baby?" the blond boy asked. Derek wanted to vomit.

"We, umm, have company," Stiles said, nodding in Derek's direction. The blond boy swiveled around to meet Derek's gaze. He had blue eyes and was quite good looking. This only made Derek hate him more.

"Hey Derek," Stiles said weakly, but there was still a certain level of ice in his voice. Derek cleared his throat.

"Uh, hey Stiles, sorry I didn't realize...I didn't know you were..." Derek mumbled.

"Who's this?" Nick asked Stiles, while shooting Derek a hostile glare.

"It's just the janitor, babe," Stiles said.

Just the janitor, Derek thought. He could feel tears threatening to well up, but he had pretty good control over that certain part of himself. He totally deserved every horrible thing that Stiles could send his way.

"Oh," said Nick, a small, wicked grin playing on his lips. "Well, don't let us stop you from your work," he added tauntingly.

"Don't worry about it," Derek replied with as much sticky, sweet poison as he could. He couldn't help but notice that as he collected the trash from Stiles' office Stiles refused to kiss Nick the douchebag until he was gone. As Derek left and turned down the hall, he could hear Nick snicker. He quickly slipped into the nearest classroom and shut the door behind him. He kicked the trash bucket in the room, sending trash everywhere. Derek's vision was flashing red as he bent over with his hands pressed against his temples, trying to calm the wolf from exploding and killing everyone within a mile radius of himself. He had to take multiple deep breaths to calm himself down. He couldn't believe how jealous he was. He had never felt this strongly about anyone. He wanted to hate Stiles for making him want him so much, but he just couldn't find it in himself. When he had finally regained control over himself, Derek cleaned up the mess he made and left the classroom determined that he would do anything he could to get Stiles eventually, even though he was a werewolf. 

* * *

The next day, Derek found Stiles making copies in his office. He was alone this time. Thank God, Derek thought. Stiles didn't turn around when Derek came into the room even though he was making plenty of noise.

"Hello Stiles," Derek said, trying to be as nice as possible.

"Hi," Stiles said shortly, still not turning around to meet Derek's eyes. Derek was longing to see those beautiful brown eyes.

"So, I'm guessing Nick is your boyfriend," Derek said while gritting his teeth.

"Yup. And I'm his princess," Stiles said, putting heavy emphasis on the word princess and finally turning to face Derek. There was accusation in those perfect brown eyes, yet they still looked beautiful even though they were filled with fire. Derek felt his stomach drop.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about the other day. I was rude. I was having a really bad day," Derek said honestly. His could almost hear the pleading in his voice. He listened intently to Stiles heartbeat. Sometimes, a human's heartbeat was more valuable than the words that they said. Unfortunately there wasn't any change in Stiles'.

"Well, it's called controlling yourself, Derek," Stiles said returning to his desk and, busying himself with his paperwork, avoided Derek's gaze once again.

"I mean it. I would take back everything if I could," Derek said hopelessly.

"That's just it. You can't," Stiles said, now getting his backpack zipped up.

"Stiles, please look at me," Derek said. He had moved slightly closer while Stiles' back was turned, and when Stiles turned around, his eyebrows went up in surprise at Derek's proximity. And there it was: Stiles' heartbeat accelerated slightly. The corners of Derek's mouth twitched.

"I don't think you had this boyfriend last week," Derek said, some of his normal confidence returning.

"Oh? What makes you say that?" Stiles asked a little too defensively.

"Well, you seemed to be enjoying flirting with 'just the janitor' last week," Derek said. He couldn't help it. Stiles' eyes widened and he started sputtering.

"You're being totally ridiculous! You don't know anything about Nick! Or me for that matter," Stiles said walking past Derek.

"I'd be totally willing to change that, if you give me the chance," Derek said, making Stiles stop at the door. He turned around slowly, his eyes meeting Derek.

"What do you mean?" Stiles asked.

"I mean I would like to get to know you better," Derek said smiling a small smile. "And I really do hope you'll forgive me."

Stiles stood rooted to the spot and seemed to be seriously debating his next choice of words. "I'll think about it." And with that, he left.

* * *

STILES' POV

Stiles kind of couldn't believe what just happened. Derek said he wanted to get to know him better. That made Stiles' insides heat up. He would love for Derek to get to know every inch of him. Of course, he knew that wasn't what Derek meant. And he had a boyfriend anyway. Yes, he only agreed to go out with Nick AFTER Derek had been so rude, but that wasn't the point. The next day at work, Derek was asking him all sorts of questions and asking him all about his life.

"Do you have any siblings?" Derek asked.

"Nope, single child here," Stiles said, watching the muscles in Derek's forearm as he wiped down the arms of the chairs in the office. Derek looked up and noticed Stiles' attentive gaze.

"What?" he asked sounding somewhat self-conscious.

"Nothing!" Stiles said a little too quickly. Derek grinned a little, which kind of made Stiles furious. He so wanted to have the upper hand with this guy, but so far he wasn't having much success.

"How about your parents?" Derek probed.

"Well, my mom died when I was really young so it's just me and my dad," Stiles said. Derek looked up with shock in his eyes.

"I'm sorry," he said. "My mom's dead too."

"Really?" Now it was Stiles' turn to be surprised.

"My whole family died in a fire. But to be honest, I don't really want to talk about it," Derek said.

"That's totally understandable. Sorry man," Stiles said lamely. He didn't know what to say. He thought it had been hard to lose his mom, but he couldn't imagine the pain of losing an entire family.

"Well, hey, we'll have to finish our conversation tomorrow," Derek said. "I need to go clean the classrooms."

"Ok, see you tomorrow!" Stiles said smiling. Derek grinned in return.

"Yeah, see you tomorrow," he said in response.

* * *

DEREK'S POV

When Derek got home, he was in a much better mood than the whole previous week. Stiles seemed to have gotten over his rude behavior. He still had a douche of a boyfriend, but Derek was sure he could take care of that. Eventually. Maybe. It seemed that he still had some kind of effect on Stiles, which was a good start. You never forget the reasons why you liked someone, Derek thought with a grimace. Kate's head swimmed up into his mind. He quickly shoved it down. He refused to think of that crazy hoe. He replaced her face with Stiles' as he lay down to sleep, and he fell into a peaceful slumber, excited to see Stiles the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked it! :)


	4. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles learns some things about Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! :)

DEREK'S POV

Derek woke up the next morning with a smile on his face. He now had something to look forward to everyday: seeing Stiles. Even if Stiles had a boyfriend and still might not have forgiven him for what he did, he at least got to see him. He quickly got ready for the day and went off to his classes. They went by laboriously slow. They always did when he had something he really wanted to do. When it finally came time to go to work (who says that? he thought) he was almost skipping. He grabbed his rolling trash bucket and moved towards Stiles' office.

"Hey buddy!" Stiles called out when Derek turned the corner into his office. He was wearing a plain red t-shirt and dark jeans. The red looked amazing on him, and it was all Derek could do to not drool.

"Hi Stiles," he said somewhat breathlessly.

"Did you run here or something?" Stiles asked noticing his shortness of breath. Derek's ears turned pink.

"Um, no not really," Derek said. Stiles seemed to miss the fact that HE had caused Derek's breath to catch because he just stared confusedly for a couple seconds and then shrugged.

"You got any plans for the weekend Derek?" Stiles asked him. Derek had forgotten it was Friday.

"No," Derek said honestly.

"No?!" Stiles exclaimed, "What, are you just gonna sit at home all day?"

"Probably," Derek said. "I don't really...nevermind."

"What? You don't really what?" Stiles egged him on.

"Since the fire, I haven't been a very social person," Derek admitted.

"You mean...like, you don't have friends kinda deal?" Stiles asked him, his eyes widening slightly.

"Right," Derek said gruffly, "It's my choice though. I like being alone."

"No one likes being alone," Stiles said quietly. Derek desperately wanted to change the subject.

"What are you doing for the weekend?" Derek asked.

"I think the better question would be WHO am I doing this weekend," Stiles muttered under his breath, thinking that Derek couldn't hear him. His werewolf senses picked up every word though, causing him to blush. "I'm spending the weekend at Nick's apartment."

Derek wished he hadn't asked. "With him?" he growled.

"No, we're switching apartments this weekend. Yes, with him!," Stiles said rolling his eyes. Derek let out another growl, causing Stiles to look slightly alarmed. "Did you...did you just GROWL?"

Derek didn't answer. He just glared.

"What is your problem with him?" Stiles asked, dumbstruck.

"He's kind of a douchebag," Derek said.

"Well, he's actually not," Stiles said, and Derek could tell he was getting defensive. "He's really nice to everyone. Except you. He actually thought that you and I had a thing or something!" Stiles said laughing. Derek didn't laugh.

"Dude, it's funny because obviously we don't. Don't get offended," Stiles said, sounding a little put out.

"So, what, he feels intimidated by me?" Derek asked.

"I don't really know," Stiles confessed. "Hey, do you have a girlfriend? You've never told me...or boyfriend? Maybe your gay, and I'm just gonna stop talking right now."

Derek's lips twitched despite the unpleasant news of Stiles' upcoming weekend. "The last person I dated was 7 years ago. And no, I'm not gay," Derek said.

"7 years ago?!?" Stiles yelled shocked, "Dude, how do you cope with life??"

"By just living it," Derek said, "I don't need sex to survive."

Stiles turned slightly red.

"That's not what I meant," he said awkwardly, then started rambling again, "I figured you weren't gay, I mean, look at you, all masculine and...rawr..and I'm mister tough guy, and-"

"I'm bi," Derek said, cutting off Stiles' rambling. Derek almost started cracking up. Stiles surprised face on top of the whole ridiculousness of this conversation was almost too much.

"Oh. OH," was all Stiles could say.

"Well, have a good weekend Stiles," Derek said moving towards the door. He should probably get back to work. This was becoming a common problem: Stiles would distract him so much he would get behind on his routine, and his boss was going to start noticing.

"Uh, yeah, you too Derek," Stiles said, still flustered.

Derek didn't really know what he was doing. His mind was flying everywhere when he left Stiles' office. He could tell that Stiles still had a severe crush on him. And now he had a severe crush on Stiles. Why didn't he just say something? He was pretty sure that Stiles wouldn't want to break up with Nick...but that wasn't really blocking him from saying something. Maybe he was afraid of starting a relationship after 7 years of nothing. Derek didn't really know, but his mind was whirring as he walked down the hall with thoughts of Stiles popping up more than anything else.

* * *

STILES' POV

Stiles decided to walk to Nick's to get some exercise. It was 8:30 pm, but there was still a little light left to the day. He had his overnight bag looped over his shoulder as he locked the door to his dad's house. Sometimes he wondered if he should get his own apartment, but usually ended up pushing that idea away. His dad needed him. And the house was so close to the college that there wasn't really a point. Nick's apartment was only a 20 minute walk so Stiles set off down the road. About 8 minutes in, it started raining.

"Well, crap," Stiles said to himself. "Guess I should have taken the Jeep after all."

He picked up his pace to try and save himself from getting soaked. When he was just 3 blocks away from Nick's, he heard a noise behind him. When he turned, he saw three guys walking behind him. Stiles' heart stopped for what seemed like two seconds. When did those guys get there? He hadn't seen or heard them behind him this whole way. He just decided to walk a little faster, but when he turned around, there were two more guys ahead of him. Realization dawned on Stiles: this wasn't a coincidence.

"Hey buddy," one of the guys ahead of him called out, looking straight at Stiles. Stiles started to freak out just a little inside. He didn't really know how to fight. The only experience he had was the wrestling matches he had with his best friend, Scott. He had a sinking feeling that that wouldn't be of any use to him right now. There were 5 of them and only 1 skinny him.

"What do you want?" Stiles had tried to sound tough, but his voice just came out hoarse.

"Well I don't know," one of the guys behind him said. They were slowly starting to form a circle around him. "We're sure we could find something we want in your wallet, though."

"Don't touch me. I have connections with the police," Stiles threatened. He still thought he sounded weak.

"You mean 911?" the biggest guy said. The others all started laughing. Stiles felt a sharp shove to his left shoulder from behind, causing him to fall on the ground, and then he heard it. It was like a defeaning roar, and it was so loud he had to cover his ears. He heard yells coming from the guys that had attacked him as they scattered. It was getting dark so Stiles was squinting to see what was going on. Someone, or something, was attacking his attackers. Slicing them up with claws would be a better description. Stiles felt a scream come up his throat, but when he opened his mouth no sound came out. The yelling died out and all of his attackers had fallen to the ground. What the hell is going on?! Stiles thought in his head. He was pretty sure that he was going to die no matter what. Now he was just going to be eaten by this monster instead of beaten to death. He honestly didn't know which he preferred. The thing that had attacked his attackers slowly turned around to face Stiles. It looked like a man, except he had glowing red eyes, strange features, razor sharp fangs, and long claws were protruding from his fingers. When Stiles finally recognized who it was, he let out a gasp. It was Derek.

* * *

DEREK'S POV

Derek had originally planned spending the weekend at home. That is, until he had the brilliant idea to stalk Stiles. Why was he becoming such a creep? He couldn't deny that he wanted to know where Stiles lived. So, he followed his scent to his house. He made sure to stay hidden when he saw Stiles leave, but he decided to follow him to Nick's to see where this douche lived. Thank God he did. Now he was standing in front of Stiles in full shift, with five men unconscious at his feet. He was completely horrified by the turn of events. That horror seemed to be reflected on Stiles' face when he realized it was Derek who had saved him.

"Derek?!" Stiles exclaimed still sitting on the ground, "You're a...you're a...!" He couldn't seem to finish his sentence. Derek felt himself shift back to normal.

"A werewolf," he said, finishing Stiles' sentence. Stiles' mouth was hanging open and he looked like he was trying to say something but couldn't get the words out.

"I...I've gone mad," Stiles said, looking at the ground. Derek made to move towards Stiles, his hands outstretched. Stiles flinched and scooted backwards away from Derek, causing Derek's heart to hurt a little. He slowly lowered his arms and stopped walking towards him. Stiles would think he was a freak now. He would probably have to move.

"It's ok...I'm not going to hurt you," Derek said in a quiet voice. Stiles looked up at him with wide, fearful eyes.

"Is this a dream? Am I dreaming?" Stiles asked, pinching his thigh. Derek had to hold back a laugh.

"No," Derek said, trying to appear as calm as possible.

"So you're really a...a werewolf?" Stiles asked.

"Yes. Are you afraid of me?" Derek asked, not really wanting to hear the answer.

"That's...that's AWESOME!" Stiles shouted, standing up. Derek looked taken aback. That was not what he was expecting to hear, nor was it an answer to his question.

"I..you didn't answer my question," Derek said lowering his eyes from Stiles' staring. He could feel his face growing hot. He didn't really like it when people stared at him like the way Stiles was right now.

"Well, yeah you're kinda freaky, but that's sick man!" Stiles said, all flails and excited smiles. Stiles finally took his eyes off Derek and glanced at the men on the ground.

"Wait..." he said, looking at Derek again. "Were you following me? How did you know where I was?"

Derek hesitated.

"C'mon!" Stiles said impatiently. "Just tell me."

Derek let out a frustrated sigh in surrender. "Yes I followed you. Werewolves have heightened senses. I followed your scent here." Derek couldn't believe he was actually telling Stiles all of this. It was a rare thing to let a human in on the werewolf secrets.

"I have a specific scent? What do I smell like?" Stiles challenged.

"Amazing. I mean, like pine and soap," Derek said, blushing again. What was wrong with him tonight? He needed to get better control of his tongue. Stiles just raised his eyebrows in response.

"Okay then. Why did you follow me?" he asked.

"I wanted to make sure that you were safe," Derek said. Such a lame response, he thought to himself. 

"Why?" Stiles asked, "I was just going to Nick's and you don't care about him."

"I care about you," Derek said before he could stop himself. He heard Stiles' heart thud in his chest.

"Oh. Well, I need to get going, Nick's gonna start worrying," Stiles said, avoiding Derek's eyes. "Thanks for saving my life."

"No problem," Derek said. He didn't want Stiles to leave. He just wanted him to come running into his arms, but that wasn't going to happen. Stiles turned to walk away, breaking Derek out of his reverie.

"Hey Stiles?" Derek called out. Stiles turned around in response.

"Yeah?"

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone what just happened...you know, for now," Derek said. "At least, until after we can talk a little bit more."

"Sure, but when?" Stiles said.

"When what?" Derek asked confused.

"When will we talk a bit more? I only ever see you at work.." Stiles said, looking Derek in the eye.

"Well, you could come to my place tomorrow, if you want," Derek offered.

"You don't live in a cave or a den do you?" Stiles asked, grinning mischievously. Derek glared in response.

"No," he growled. "I live in an apartment."

"Oh, ok then!" Stiles said smiling hugely now. "Where is it?"

"I'll pick you up," Derek said.

"Alright, I'll go home from Nick's then. You can just pick me up at my house," Stiles said. Derek could hear his heart beating slightly faster than normal, and he smelled of nervousness.

"Ok, see you tomorrow then," Derek said turning around.

"Yup, see you then," Stiles said.

As Derek walked away, one thought was almost ringing in his ears: what the hell had he done?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	5. Budding and Blooming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles talk about some very important things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter! I really liked writing it! :D

DEREK'S POV

Derek was waiting patiently outside of Stiles' house the next morning in his black Camaro. He was wearing black sunglasses and had on his favorite leather jacket. Might as well try to be as normal and alluring as possible, right? He really didn't want to freak Stiles out any more than he had. Just then, Stiles came out of the front door balancing a bagel and two coffees in one hand. Derek literally flinched when Stiles stumbled a little down the steps, but luckily he caught himself and managed to not spill anything. Derek leaned over and opened the door for him when he got up to the car.

"Good morning," Derek said.

"Hey Derek! Nice car!" Stiles said in awe as he climbed in.

"It was my father's and it's the only thing that I have left of my family actually," Derek said. He probably wouldn't be able to afford a car like this at this point in his life.

"Oh. Well, hey, I brought you some coffee," Stiles said, handing Derek one of the cups. Derek smiled and reached out to take it.

"Thanks Stiles," he said. Stiles just responded by grinning and taking a sip of his own. Derek was impressed that Stiles could still act totally natural after everything that happened last night.

"So how are you feeling?" Derek asked gingerly.

"I'm fine," Stiles said. Derek glanced over at him, unconvinced. "Really, I am!" Stiles insisted.

"Ok, I believe you," Derek said throwing a hand up in surrender. Derek only lived 15 minutes away from Stiles' house so the ride was short. Stiles did most of the talking, mostly about music and movies that he was currently interested in. Derek noticed that Stiles kept glancing over at him and tracing his jacket, jawline, and thighs with his eyes. This made Derek grin to himself; his planned outfit was working. Derek parked in the garage beneath his apartment building and opened the door for Stiles.

"Aww, thanks," Stiles said, making Derek roll his eyes. Derek led Stiles up to his loft. Upon entering, Stiles took it upon himself to look around inspecting it. Derek hung up his coat as Stiles took it in.

"Hey, this is a nice place!" Stiles said.

"Why do you sound surprised?" Derek asked playfully.

"I just figured a werewolf might be a little messy. I'm kidding," he added after receiving a menacing glare from Derek.

"I'm not a messy person. At least, not when it comes to living arrangements. There are other activities where I'm totally fine with getting dirty though," Derek threw out suggestively, walking towards the living room. He heard Stiles' breath catch a little and his heart rate go up, and he grinned to himself. It was good that Stiles caught on so quickly. Derek had made sure to wear his tightest pair of jeans, specifically to put on a show for Stiles. After a couple seconds of what Derek could only imagine was standing there with his mouth hanging open, Stiles followed him. They sat down on the black leather couch. Light flooded the room from the many windows in the loft.

"So what do you want to know?" Derek asked. Stiles shifted uncomfortably in his seat.

"Well...what happens to you on the full moon?" Stiles asked shyly. Derek grimaced.

"You kind of already know that one," Derek said.

"I do?" Stiles said, looking confused.

"Yeah. I get really moody and then I do and say things that would never do or say in real life. Like that day when I was a huge jerk to you..." Derek trailed off.

"OHHHH that was the reason for all that?!" Stiles looked surprised. And a little relieved, Derek noticed.

"Yeah. It's easier to bear if you have someone to spend it with," Derek answered, looking at the ground.

"I see. Well, that makes sense," Stiles said. Then he changed the subject. "Do you, like..hunt things?"

Derek had to roll his eyes at that one. "I could if I really wanted to, but I don't. I like being human actually."

Stiles giggled. "Well that's a relief! Do you have any special abilities?"

"Yeah, a lot," Derek began, "I have super-sensitive hearing. I can hear your heartbeat. Like how it's getting faster right now."

Stiles blushed and Derek grinned. "Stop!" Stiles whined.

"I can't turn it off!" Derek laughed. "I can also smell feelings. Like happiness is sweet, sadness is bitter. Lust is..."

"What?" Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, it kind of smells like sex and chocolate mixed," Derek admitted.

"Hmmmm," was all Stiles said in response. It was quiet for a couple of seconds. Then, "I'm guessing your wolfiness plays a part in your ridiculously perfect physique?"

"No, I work out," Derek said, surpressing a grin when Stiles cheeks turned pink again.

"Oh, right," Stiles said scratching the back of his neck. He seemed to be hesitating.

"If there's something specific you want to ask me, ask it. Don't be shy," Derek said.

"Can we just be honest with each other?" Stiles finally asked.

"Of course," Derek said, feeling puzzled.

"Do you like me? At all? Because I can't read you at all, and it's gotta be pretty obvious that I have a huge crush on you..." Stiles stopped talking and looked away. Derek could see tears welling up in his eyes. It must have taken a lot to confess that. He gently reached out and took Stiles' chin in his hand to turn his face so that their eyes met.

"Actually...I like you a lot," Derek said, making Stiles' eyes widen. "I thought I was pretty obvious, too."

Stiles smiled a watery smile. "To be honest, I thought you were just doing all that to torture me."

Derek huffed, "Hey, give me some credit! I'm not THAT much of a jerk!" 

Stiles laughed and a tear slid down his cheek. Derek wiped it away with his thumb.

"Why are you crying?" he asked gently.

"I just really wanted you to like me, and I never thought you would," Stiles said.

"Well believe me, I REALLY like you," Derek said, his wolf roaring in agreement. That made him kind of nervous. Apparently his wolf had labeled Stiles as his mate. He was definitely not going to bring that up now, though. "That also why I really don't like Nick."

This made Stiles laugh so hard that he had to hug his stomach.

"Yes, that makes sense," Stiles finally got out. Derek had a big grin on his face. He glanced at Stiles full, pink lips and was suddenly overcome with the strong desire to kiss him. Unable to stop himself, he leaned in. Stiles put a hand on the base of Derek's neck, making him stop. 

"What's wrong? Don't you want to...?" Derek asked, starting to feel self-conscious.

"Don't be stupid," Stiles said rolling his eyes, "Of COURSE I want to kiss you. But if I kiss you while I'm still technically dating Nick, that would be cheating. And how could you date me thinking that I could potentially cheat on you?" 

Derek looked at Stiles in awe. He was such a good person, through and through. As much as his insides burned with desire, he respected this. "You are amazing," he said truthfully.

"That's what people say!" Stiles said, snickering. Derek rolled his eyes.

"Well then, you need to break up with Nick. Now," Derek said.

"Whoa there cowboy," Stiles said. "I should probably do it in person. I'll talk to him tonight, and then tomorrow I'm all yours."

Derek whined in his throat. "Ok. I seriously can't wait."

"Should I leave so that you don't have to feel the temptation?" Stiles teased. Derek growled in response. "The growling is hot, by the way. I probably should get going, though. Thanks for everything."

"You're welcome," Derek said, "And thank you. Can I at least give you a hug?"

"Yes, that you can do," Stiles said standing up and holding out his arms. Derek stood up and wrapped Stiles in a warm, tight hug. The boy felt so thin in his arms, but Derek could feel muscle tensing in his back. Stiles' hands slid down to Derek's lower back, and then he gently pushed himself away using Derek's hips as leverage. 

"See you tomorrow, then?" Derek asked, smiling brightly.

"Yes, see you tomorrow!" Stiles said, returning a grin equally as bright.

* * *

STILES' POV

Well that was unecessary, Stiles thought to himself. He just finished dealing with a very pissed-off Nick, who immediately asked Stiles if Derek was the reason for their break-up. Stiles wasn't going to lie, so he told him the truth. Nick was furious, but he let Stiles go without any problems. After all, he wasn't a bad guy. Stiles felt a little bad for breaking up with him, but if he was being honest, he only dated him in the first place because he was depressed over Derek. He was honestly doing Nick a favor. Stiles drove up to Derek's apartment building with butterflies in his stomach. He couldn't believe that he was seconds away from kissing Derek Hale, the hottest man he had ever met. The fact that Derek seemed to want him so much was incredible. One step at a time, though, Stiles thought. He took the elevator up to find Derek's door open with Derek himself leaning against the doorframe. A coy smile was playing on his lips, the scruff on his face looked sharp and neatly trimmed. Stiles ran right up to him.

"Hi," he said, breathlessly.

"Hello," Derek answered. He grabbed Stiles hand and pulled him into his loft. Stiles turned to shut the door behind him. As soon as he heard it click, he found himself thrown up against the door as Derek earnestly pressed his lips to his. He was so surprised that he let out a sound that was mixture of a squeak and a moan. Derek's tongue traced his bottom lip, demanding entrance. Stiles happily opened his mouth, allowing Derek to explore every inch of it with his tongue. The kiss only seemed to get more and more passionate, and Stiles could feel his knees getting weak. Derek grabbed his shoulders as he started to sink, clearly not wanting it to be over yet. Stiles didn't complain.

* * *

DEREK'S POV

Derek couldn't believe how soft Stiles lips were. He kept tracing them with his tongue. They tasted like strawberry chapstick. It was definitely the best first kiss he had ever had with someone. Not to mention it had been almost seven years since he ever did kiss anyone. His wolf inside of him was almost bursting from his skin. When they finally broke the kiss, Stiles looked into Derek's eyes, his eyes wide and full of delight.

"That. Was. Amazing," Stiles said weakly.

"I totally agree," Derek said, putting his face in Stiles air and breathing him in. He froze when the smell of Nick entered his nostrils. He could hear a growl escape his own lips.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked, looking up at him.

"You still smell like Nick," Derek complained. Stiles looked a little impatient.

"Hey, there's nothing I can do about it! It'll go away eventually," he huffed.

"I could make it go away right now, if you let me," Derek said shyly.

Stiles eyed him suspiciously. "What does that entail?" he asked.

"I would scent you," Derek said looking at Stiles' hair. He glanced towards Stiles' eyes when he got no response. Stiles looked like he didn't know whether to laugh or be confused.

"What the hell does that mean??" Stiles asked, it was almost comical.

"It just means that I would run my hands through your hair and over your clothes until you smell like me," Derek said a little nervously. He didn't want Stiles to think he was weird.

"Ok, if you want to, sure," Stiles said. Derek hummed with happiness and immediately started running his hands through Stiles' hair and then moved to his face and neck. He gently caressed his skin, causing Stiles to giggle.

"This is kind of funny," Stiles said smiling. Derek just smiled back at him.

"It's what we do in wolf packs, so that there's a sense of belonging," Derek said. He hadn't thought about this kind of thing in a very long time. "Um, it might be easier if you lay down..."

Stiles moved towards the couch and sprawled out. Derek moved his hands along Stiles' chest and arms, and then he moved to his legs. He carefully avoided his crotch and ass. No need to excite the kid. Or freak him out. When he was done, he took Stiles' arm and gently pulled him up. He smelled his hair again. Much better.

"There, you smell good now," Derek said grinning.

"Hey!" Stiles said, playfully slapping Derek's arm. "I did NOT smell bad before!"

"Well, now you smell like yourself and me. Much better than you and Nick," Derek said, obviously satisfied.

"Well good, I'm glad you're happy now," Stiles said. Then, "So you know what's next, right?"

"What?" Derek asked carefully.

"You have to meet my friends. And my dad," Stiles answered.

"Oh. Right," was all Derek could say in return.

He admittedly hadn't thought about that.


	6. First Meetings and More Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek meets Stiles' Dad and friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy! :D

STILES' POV

"Ready for this?" Stiles asked. He was driving his Jeep with Derek in the passenger seat. His friends had all agreed to get lunch with him and Derek. After that they were going to visit his dad. Stiles had figured they might as well get it all over with in one day. 

"When you ask me questions like that I feel like I should be worried," Derek responded glancing over at Stiles.

"Sorry! Don't be nervous, everyone will love you," Stiles said encouragingly. 

"So, are we planning on telling your dad that I'm a crazy ass werewolf?" Derek asked teasingly.

"Hmmmm. Probably not today," Stiles said. He kept looking over at Derek in the passenger seat and a smile started to grow on his face.

"What?" Derek asked.

"Oh you know," Stiles said, "I just kind of can't believe that I have the perfect male specimen sitting in my car. AND he likes me."

Derek huffed out a laugh. "I am far from perfect. You're the one who's perfect."

"Ha! If only you knew!" was Stiles' reply. They pulled up to the restaurant and Stiles could see Scott's car already in the parking lot. He was sure that Allison and Lydia would be with him. Sure enough, Stiles quickly spotted the three of them sitting at a booth. He took Derek's hand and led him over to them.

"Hey guys!" Stiles said to his friends, "This is my boyfriend, Derek."

Everyone eagerly said hi to Derek, to which he responded with a timid hello. Lydia's eyes widened at the sight of him.

"Wow, Stiles, you really weren't exaggerating were you? He IS extremely good-looking," she said. Derek shot a smirk in Stiles' direction at that, and even though Stiles refused to look at him, he still blushed.

"Yeah, thanks Lyds," he said sitting down next to her and pulling Derek with him. Allison and Scott were cuddling on the opposite side.

"It's really nice to meet you Derek," Allison said, giving him a warm smile.

"Yeah Stiles has obviously told us so much about you," Scott said, flashing a wicked grin, "And your biceps."

"Really, guys?" Stiles groaned. 

"It's ok," Derek said grinning at Scott, "I already know how much you like my biceps Stiles."

Stiles, who had been taking a sip of his water, choked. Derek rubbed his back as he coughed.

"Ok," Stiles said between coughs, "Why don't we talk about something else?"

The lunch went really well after that, Stiles thought. His friends seemed to really like Derek. Lydia, of course, couldn't help but ask all about his life, and Stiles knew that he definitely didn't even tell her half of it. Derek often kept to himself like that. Scott and Derek seemed to get along pretty well and were already messing with each other by the end of it. When Derek and Stiles got back in the Jeep to head over to his dad's, Stiles was wearing a huge grin.

"Well that was good!" he said happily.

"You're friends are nice," Derek said. "Lydia kind of scares me, though."

"I think she scares everyone," Stiles said, "I used to have a huge crush on her, you know."

"Oh?" Derek said, raising his eyebrows.

"Don't worry," Stiles said quickly, "That is WAY over."

Derek seemed to relax after that. Until he said, "Now it's time for the real test."

"Yup," Stiles said swallowing. The ride to his house went by way too fast...they were there before they knew it.

* * *

DEREK'S POV

Derek stepped out of Stiles' Jeep and put his hands in the pockets of his leather jacket. Even though he was usually very composed, he couldn't help but feel a little nervous to meet Stiles' dad. He was, after all, seven years older than Stiles. Luckily, he was pretty good at keeping a hard, confident expression on his face, despite the way he was feeling inside. Stiles took Derek's hand again and led him up to the door. Stiles opened it and they walked into the hall, hanging up their jackets on some hooks on the wall.

"Hey, Dad!" Stiles called out.

"In the living room, son!" came the reply. Stiles gave Derek a small grin and led him into the living room. Sheriff Stilinski was sitting in a recliner watching a basketball game. He was currently snacking on a bag of chips, and under other circumstances he might have looked intimidating. But, he reminded Derek of Stiles a little which made him smile.

"You know you shouldn't really be eating stuff like that," Stiles chided.

"Hey, it's Sunday, and I am relaxing!" the Sheriff responded. He looked at Derek for the first time then. "So, you must be the Derek Hale I've been hearing all about."

"Yes, sir," Derek responded, smiling brightly. "It's nice to meet you, Sheriff."

"Please, call me John," the Sheriff said holding out his hand. Derek took it and shook it.

"Here, come sit down," Stiles said leading Derek over to the couch. They sat down and Derek started playing with a loose string on his sleeve.

"So Derek," the Sheriff started, "What do you do?"

"Well, I'm currently going to school at BHU studying medicine, and I also work in the same building that Stiles does. That's actually how we met," Derek said. The Sheriff's eyes narrowed slightly.

"How old are you, Derek?" he asked. Derek gulped.

"I'm 25," he answered. The Sheriff nodded his head.

"I was wondering because you looked older than the average college student," he said.

"Yeah, I had a late start. I'm sure that you understand the situation being the Sheriff," Derek said. John nodded.

"Yes, your family's death was very tragic. I am sorry for your loss," he said.

"It was a long time ago," Derek answered.

"So what do you do for work then Derek?" the Sheriff asked.

"I'm a janitor, actually," Derek said, scratching the back of his head.

"That's respectable," the Sheriff said, "I look up to men that have a good work ethic, especially when it comes to manual labor."

Derek smiled in response. The rest of the visit went pretty smoothly to Derek's relief. He could tell Stiles was pretty relieved as well. As they went to leave, the Sheriff stopped them in the hall.

"One more thing Derek. Make sure you don't hurt my son. He's all I have."

"Of course, Sheriff," Derek said, "I'll take good care of him."

"Good. Nice to you meet you, Derek," the Sheriff said.

"You too, Sheriff."

The door shut behind him, and Stiles turned to Derek with a grin on his face.

"I think he really liked you!" Stiles said, almost as excited as an 8-year-old with chocolate.

"Well that's good," Derek said, "Because the alternative would not be so great."

"Hey, so tomorrow's a holiday and there's no class or work," Stiles began.

"Yes, Stiles, I am aware," Derek said smirking.

"Ass," Stiles teased. "We should spend the day together, jerk."

"We BETTER spend the day together," Derek said, pinning Stiles against his Jeep and bringing their mouths dangerously close together.

"My dad might see," Stiles said a little nervously, but Derek knew that his nerves had nothing to do with his dad.

"And?" Derek said, dragging his lips along Stiles' jaw.

"A-and-" Stiles stuttered but wasn't able to finish as Derek's lips met his. They shared a quick but fiery kiss before Derek let go of Stiles, grinning.

"We should go," Stiles said, somewhat out of breath.

"Sure," Derek said smirking. Stiles was perfect.

* * *

STILES' POV

"Hey, I'm on my way," Stiles said into his phone.

"Ok, I'm in the garage working on my car," Derek said over the line.

"I'll meet you in there then," Stiles said.

"Ok, see you soon, love," Derek said. Stiles smiled.

"Yeah, see you soon," Stiles said. He parked outside of the building when he got there and made his way down to the garage. He quickly spotted Derek's sleek black Camaro, and Derek was busying himself underneath it.

"Is something wrong with it?" Stiles asked.

"No," Derek said, sliding out from underneath. Stiles breath caught in his throat. Derek wasn't wearing a shirt, his muscular torso exposed and marked up with black grease. His hair was a little messy. Stiles could feel the desire burning up inside of him. 

"I'm just cleaning it," Derek said, smirking as he gauged Stiles' reaction. Stiles quickly cleared his throat and looked away.

"Oh cool," he said lamely. "Actually I have some more questions for you about your wolfy-ness."

"Sure," Derek said, smirking, "Let me help you be a little less distracted first."

He grabbed a white t-shirt that was hanging over his car mirror and slid it on over his head, much to Stiles' dismay.

"So..I did some research..." Stiles began.

"Yes?" Derek said, encouraging him.

"And...is it dangerous for werewolves to have...you know, sex with humans?" Stiles asked. Derek smirked, causing Stiles to blush.

"It could be," he said, and then he brought his mouth close to Stiles' ear and, whispering seductively, said, "But I could be really gentle if you'd like." 

"Derek, I'm being serious!" Stiles said. He could feel the burning heat in his cheeks.

"So am I," Derek said grinning. 

"Ok, that's good to know, then," Stiles said, "How about this. I was also reading something that I thought was really interesting. Do werewolves have mates?"

Now it was Derek's turn to turn red. Stiles took that as a yes. A grin started to spread on his mouth.

"Hmmm my guess would be 'yes,'" Stiles said.

"Yes, werewolves can have mates," Derek said, looking down.

"How does that work?" Stiles asked.

"Well, you can kind of feel the wolf part inside of you attach to someone," Derek said hesitantly. "You usually can't think of anyone else besides that person."

"Have you met yours?" Stiles asked, somewhat nervously. What if there was someone else?

Derek didn't say anything for a while. Then, "Maybe."

"Don't be weirded out," Stiles said, "But I kind of hope I'm yours..."

Derek's eyes widened. "You..You want to be my mate?"

"Yeah," Stiles said, looking down shyly at his feet. The next thing he knew, he was wrapped up in Derek's arms and Derek was peppering his face with kisses.

"Well, I think my wolf has labeled you as my mate," Derek admitted. Stiles couldn't even begin to describe the happiness that he felt.

"Really??" he asked, shocked.

"Yeah," Derek said. "I can't get you out of my head, Stiles."

Stiles didn't know what to say. So instead, he wrapped his arms around Derek's neck and kissed him fiercely. Derek moaned in response. When they broke away, Stiles had more questions he wanted answers to.

"Are you an Alpha?" he asked.

"Wow, you really did do a lot of research," Derek said laughing, his face slightly pink, "Yes I am. Only because it was passed on to me when my family died. So I am an Alpha of one."

"You could be my Alpha any day," Stiles said winking.

"Hmmmm" Derek hummed, "I can smell the lust on you."

"Hey, no cheating!" Stiles said, smacking Derek's arm. Derek laughed and kissed Stiles on the cheek.

"I'm just joking, Stiles," Derek said. Then his face lit up. "Hey, do you want to go clubbing with me tonight?"

"Will they let me in if I'm only 18?" Stiles asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Sure they will. And you'll be with me," Derek said.

"Ok then. You need to shower first though," Stiles said.

"Well give me 15 minutes and then we'll be on our way," Derek said grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I promise that the next chapter will be SUPER exciting!!!


	7. The Club

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek and Stiles do some dirty dancing ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends! Hope you enjoy this one!! ;D Sorry it took a while to get to you!

STILES' POV

"You know, I never took you as the clubbing type," Stiles said as Derek dragged him by the hand.

"I actually love it. Like...a lot," Derek said.

"Why?" Stiles asked.

"I don't know, it's just...an adrenaline rush I guess," Derek said. Stiles smiled at him.

"Well that's cute," he said, causing Derek to grimace. Stiles snickered to himself. He secretly liked Derek's broodiness. He allowed Derek to tow him into the club, and sure enough, they had no problem with security. As soon as they were inside Stiles was afraid he would pass out from all of the psychedelic lights and the music blasting in his ears. Scantily clad men and women were dancing to the pulsing beat. Stiles couldn't really tell what song was playing but he suddenly felt very out of place. Apparently this was shown through his face because Derek noticed.

"Are you alright?" he shouted over the music.

"Yeah.. I'm just kind of clutzy and this looks like a very dangerous place for me," Stiles said warily. Derek smiled.

"I promise I won't let go of you for even a second," Derek said reassuringly.

"I like the sound of that," Stiles said. Derek quickly led Stiles onto the dance floor. Stiles' jaw just about dropped when Derek started dancing. His body moved effortlessly and fluidly. He smirked at Stiles' face, and Stiles had to work hard to ignore the fact that his pants were getting tighter around the crotch. 

"Come on, dance with me!" Derek said above the noise. Stiles warily started to move and Derek put his hands protectively on his waist. Stiles felt very reassured by the gesture and started to dance more freely. He looked around and noticed a girl that was clearly checking Derek out. Derek followed his eyes, and she giggled when they made eye contact. Derek looked back at Stiles and, rolling his eyes, proceeded to grind himself against Stiles. Stiles let out a surprised gasp when their crotches rubbed against each other. He was already so hard and now Derek knew. Derek's eyes widened and met Stiles'. He then smirked the biggest smirk Stiles had ever seen. He brought his lips close to Stiles' ear.

"You're enjoying yourself, aren't you?" he said softly and seductively.

"Actually, I'm enjoying you," Stiles shot back, causing Derek to grin even wider. They went through a few songs before they decided to get a drink. Stiles had a soda and Derek a beer. Derek perked up when Britney Spears' song "Hold It Against Me" started playing over the speakers. 

"Oh, we need to dance to this one!" he said, once again dragging Stiles onto the floor. When the song got to the chorus, Derek once again brought his mouth to Stiles' ear, this time to sing the words to him.

"If I said my heart was beating loud, if we could escape the crowd somehow. If I said I want your body now, would you hold it against me?" Derek sang. Stiles couldn't help the shudder the went through him and decided he was just going to go for it.

"Is that your way of asking me if you can fuck me?" Stiles asked looking straight at Derek. Derek almost looked surprised.

"Stiles, if I'm going to ask you if I can fuck you, I will just ask you," Derek said.

"Ok," Stiles said in response. He tried to hide his disappointment, but he wasn't too sure if he was succeeding. Ever since he met Derek, he couldn't stop thinking about how incredibly HOT he was. Of course, there was more to him than that, but Stiles couldn't stop wondering what he looked like without clothes on... As the song came to the last chorus, Derek brought his lips to Stiles' ear for the third time.

"So...can I fuck you, Stiles?" he asked. Without further ado, Stiles grabbed Derek's hand and they just about ran out of the club.

* * *

DEREK'S POV 

"Have you ever done this before?" Derek asked between heated kisses.

"Yeah," Stiles said against his mouth. Derek stopped kissing Stiles for a moment to look at him.

"With Nick?" he asked. He could already feel the jealousy welling up inside of him that that douche got to touch Stiles before he did.

"Are we really gonna talk about that right now, Derek?" Stiles asked exasperatedly.

"I guess not..." Derek said, trailing off.

"I know that you've already done it," Stiles said. "You basically told me so, and even if you hadn't told me there's no way you wouldn't have. I mean, look at you."

"What do you mean?" Derek said, smirking and raising an eyebrow. Stiles rolled his and let himself fall down backwards onto Derek's bed.

"I think you know exactly what I mean. You're absolutely gorgeous, and I'm sure someone must have begged you for it at some point," Stiles said. Derek noticed that he almost sounded embarrassed to be saying this. Or self-conscious.

"No one has begged you for it?" Derek asked. Stiles looked up at him, with wide eyes. He apparently wasn't expecting the question.

"Umm, no not really," he admitted. Derek felt bad but also incredulous. How could someone NOT want Stiles as bad as he did right now? This only made him hate Nick even more, and a snarl escaped his lips.

"I will beg for you until cum," he said, starting to take off his shirt. Stiles looked on with his mouth hanging open. It felt good for Derek to be stripping for Stiles. The muscles in his bare chest and arms rippled as he threw the shirt to the floor. He started kicking off his pants next, leaving him down to one small pair of black boxer briefs. He was already hard with anticipation, and his bulge was huge. Not a bad representation of what was hiding underneath, he thought with pride. But what pleased him most of all was Stiles' reaction.

"Holy fuck, Derek," Stiles said, staring at his bulge. Derek smirked one of his most smug smirks and slowly started to slide his underwear down. His cock bounced out, making Stiles moan loudly. Derek couldn't stop smiling. This was exactly how he pictured Stiles reacting to his naked self when he first met him.

"Derek, it's fucking huge," Stiles said. His heart was racing. "I-I want it..."

"Come and get it, baby," Derek said. Stiles crawled towards the edge of the bed where Derek was standing and took his cock in his hands. Derek let out a breath that he didn't even know he was holding in. Stiles started moving his right hand up and down Derek's dick while his left played with his balls. He was totally captivated by Derek's cock, which had Derek's wolf practically panting. Derek pulled impatiently at Stiles' t-shirt.

"Please take it off for me, baby," Derek begged him. Stiles quickly pulled it over his head. His chest and stomach were pale and dotted with moles. Derek moaned.

"You are so beautiful, Stiles," he told him, causing the younger boy to blush a deep red.

"Not as beautiful as you," Stiles muttered.

"You're more beautiful than I am," Derek said, and he was being completely honest about it. Stiles just rolled his eyes in response, his face still crimson. 

"I need to see the rest of you. Please," Derek said. Stiles got up and slid his jeans and underwear off in one stroke. His long, pale cock was already leaking precum and Derek couldn't help the fact that his eyebrows disappeared into his hairline at the sight of it. He couldn't control it anymore. With a growl, he pushed Stiles back onto the bed and crawled on top of him. He kissed Stiles deeply on the lips while he started rutting his hips against Stiles', their cocks sliding together. Stiles made one of the dirtiest sounds Derek had ever heard.

"Fuck. I love you, Derek," Stiles said. Derek's breath caught in his throat. He pulled away so that he could look Stiles in the eyes.

"You do?" Derek asked.

"Yes, I love you. And I'm so happy that I'm your mate," Stiles said shyly. Derek's wolf roared in triumph. Derek pulled Stiles' face towards his and started kissing him so fiercely that Stiles started shaking.

"I love you too. So much," Derek said breathlessly. "You're perfect. Everything about you is perfect for me."

"I need you inside of me," Stiles said. Derek grinned.

"Sounds good to me," he said.

"Since werewolves self-heal, do you even need a condom?" Stiles asked, catching Derek off guard.

"Uh, no, I guess not. I can't carry or catch any diseases," Derek said. Stiles' pupils grew in size just a little.

"Will you fuck me without a condom then?" he asked, a playful smile starting to twist his lips. Derek let out a small laugh.

"Sure, if you want," he said, kissing Stiles' nose. He grabbed the lube from the table next to his bed and starting coating his cock with it until it became nice and slick. Then he tentatively lifted up Stiles' legs to press a finger to his hole. Stiles' ass was absolutely perfect.

"Fuuuuuck," Stiles moaned when Derek's finger penetrated him. Derek slowly adding a second, and then a third finger, slowly stretching Stiles' open. 

"Ok, I'm ready now," Stiles said, panting. Derek brought his cock to Stiles' entrance and slowly slid in.

"Oh fuck, Stiles, you're so tight," Derek said tilting his head back.

"And you're so fucking big," Stiles moaned. Derek started moving in and out of Stiles, moving faster and faster every time. Stiles got louder and louder with every thrust.

"I wanna ride you, Derek," Stiles said suddenly.

"Sure, babe," Derek said, sliding out of Stiles somewhat reluctantly. He pulled Stiles up and laid down on his back, putting his hands behind his head.

"Do your worst," Derek said smirking. "Let's see what you got."

"Oh yeah? I'm gonna wipe that smirk off your face...with my cock," Stiles said, placing himself close to Derek's face and dragging his dick across Derek's stubble. It made the most delicious scratching sound and, sure enough, Derek's smirk was gone and was replaced by his mouth hanging open. Stiles poked his dick into Derek's mouth briefly before leaning back to sit on Derek's cock. He rode Derek so hard and fast that Derek was cumming into Stiles' ass within minutes. The sensation of being filled up by Derek's cum made Stiles cum all over Derek's abs.

"Fuck Derek!" Stiles yelled, collapsing onto him. Derek pressed a kiss to Stiles' forehead.

"That...I.. You were amazing," Derek finally said, breathing heavily. Definitely the best sex he had ever had. Stiles let out a giggle.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself," he said snickering. Derek sat up a little.

"Did you enjoy yourself?" he asked, feeling a little worried. It had been a while since his last time.

"Derek, don't be ridiculous. Do you see this?" Stiles gestured down to Derek's cum-stained abs and to his own still-hard cock. "I definitely enjoyed it."

Derek relaxed and smiled. They lay there together for a few minutes before finally deciding to get in the shower and clean up. They then fell quickly asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

STILES' POV

Stiles woke up the next morning alone in Derek's bed. He could smell bacon coming from downstairs in the kitchen, and his stomach rumled. Then he remembered the amazing night that he just had. He quickly ran into the bathroom to make sure his hair wasn't all wacky and then practically skipped downstairs singing "Roar" by Katy Perry at the top of his lungs. Derek was sitting on the couch in the living room while the bacon was cooking reading a book. He glared up at Stiles' loud behavior.

"Stiles, I am trying to read," he said, scratching behind his right ear.

"And I'm trying to spread my crazy joy around," Stiles answered back. Derek rolled his eyes and scratched behind his right ear again. Stiles moved over to the couch and started scratching it for him.

"What are you doing?" Derek asked.

"I'm scratching the little puppy's itch," Stiles said gooily.

"I am NOT a puppy!" Derek said, giving his grumpiest glare. His body betrayed him though, as he leaned into Stiles' touch and started humming deep in his throat. Stiles chuckled.

"My, someone is a little grumpy this morning..Do I need to cheer you up?" Stiles asked as he palmed Derek's crotch.

"That would be wonderful," Derek said, sighing. "Except we have class in an hour. And I'm not grumpy. I just had the best night of my life."

"Me too," Stiles said looking into Derek's eyes. They shared a brief, but sweet kiss before moving into the kitchen for breakfast. Before they knew it, they were out the door and heading back to class after a wonderful, long weekend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!


	8. Full Moon Sex and Horror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles helps Derek through their first full moon together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY that it took so long to update! Life has just been crazy and I haven't had a lot of time to write. Things start to get real in this chapter! Enjoy!

DEREK'S POV

Derek didn't see much of Stiles that week due to class, and they didn't have sex again because Stiles' dad wanted him at home to help out with some things around the house. But, Derek still would get in a hot make-out session at work when he went to get Stiles' trash. Derek's boss walked in on them once and threatened to move Derek to a different floor if he ever caught him slacking off again. This of course, threw Stiles into a fit of giggles while Derek turned bright red. After that, they just made sure that they didn't get caught. As Derek looked at his calendar Thursday morning, he realized with a sinking feeling that the full moon was the next day. He knew it would be totally bareable if he could have Stiles spend the night, but he wasn't sure if his dad would willingly let him go. He decided he better bring it up to Stiles at work that afternoon.

"Hey Stiles?" Derek said as he was making his trash routine. Stiles, who was wearing his glasses today, looked up and smiled the most adorable smile causing Derek's heart to melt.

"Hey babe! What's up?" Stiles asked. Derek hesitated.

"Well, tomorrow's the full moon..." Derek could see Stiles tense up and he trailed off.

"Does this mean I will have to avoid you for fear of wolfy rudeness?" Stiles asked.

"No, no!" Derek said, waving his hands. "Actually, it would be easier for me if we were together. I...I want you to spend the night at my place."

"Oh, ok," Stiles said turning back to his computer and playing absentmindedly with a pen. "I'll let my dad know. It's the weekend after all."

Derek cleared his throat. "When I say spend the night, I mean...SPEND the night. With me. Preferably without clothes."

Stiles dropped the pen he had been holding. "Oh! I am totally down for that, you don't have to ask me twice. I didn't want to say anything but I mean it has been like three days since we had sex, and I've been dying for it, dying for you, and I just didn't know if you didn't like it the first time and-"

"Stiles, you are so adorable when you admit something. You start ranting like crazy," Derek said, cutting him off. "And for the record, I think it was pretty obvious that I enjoyed the first time very much. And, your dad is the one who's been keeping you away!"

"Hey!" Stiles whined, "You could have used your wolfish awesomeness to leap through my window and have your way with me!"

Derek laughed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah and have your dad come in and shoot me when he wakes up from all the noise you would make."

Stiles started to splutter.

"Oh and don't worry...I'll have my way with you tomorrow evening," Derek said, winking as he left Stiles' office.

* * *

STILES' POV

The Sheriff finally let Stiles leave Friday evening around 8:30 to go to Derek's. Stiles hadn't seen Derek all day and therefore didn't know what shape he was in. For all he knew, he was off chasing cats or something. He didn't really know what werewolves did on a full moon besides be jerks. This was his first full moon with Derek as his boyfriend and he had to admit he was a little nervous. He quickly drove over to Derek's apartment and ran up the 4 flights of stairs because he was too antsy to take the elevator. He finally reached Derek's door, totally out of breath. Just as he raised his fist to knock, the door flew open and Derek grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him in.

"Thank God you're here," Derek breathed as he slammed the door behind him and started kissing Stiles ferociously.

"Hello to you, too," Stiles said laughing a little in between kisses.

"I have been going insane all day just thinking about tonight," Derek said gruffly. His mouth had now moved to Stiles' neck where he started sucking a mark on the delicate skin.

"I can imagine," Stiles gasped.

"Oh no, you have no idea," Derek said. "Bedroom. Now."

"Why don't you take me there?" Stiles asked smirking. Derek looked at him for a brief second before picking him up effortlessly. Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek's hips and continued kissing him as Derek carried him into the bedroom.

"I'm gonna make you forget all about the moon," Stiles said as Derek put him down.

"Please do," Derek moaned. "I'm going crazy over here. I need you so bad."

"Take off your clothes," Stiles said, already starting to remove his own. Derek immediately obeyed. He was already hard, and Stiles' eyes widened a little at the juicy sight. When they were both naked, he quickly patted the spot next to him on the bed, and Derek crawled up to him. A small growl of anticipation escaped Derek's lips as Stiles slid farther down Derek's body until his face was level with Derek's dick.

"Why don't we try something different tonight?" Stiles suggested, cocking his eyebrows.

"I'm totally fine with that Derek said, tilting his head back. Stiles took Derek's dick in his hand and experimentally licked the tip with his tongue. Derek gasped and pushed his head farther back into the bed. Stiles couldn't help but grin; he liked this full moon Derek much better than the other one. He sucked Derek's cock into his mouth and started running his soft tongue all over it.

"Fuck, Stiles...your mouth!" Derek gasped. He was so beyond out of control, and Stiles was loving it. He loved making Derek feel this way. He loved being able to satisfy his needs. He bobbed his head up and down, the tip of Derek's cock touching the back of his throat with every thrust.

"Stiles, I'm going to-" Derek whimpered. Stiles drew his head back and watched as Derek came all over himself. It was a champion load. Stiles thought it must have something to do with the full moon. Derek's flawless chest and abs were covered in his own cum as he smiled peacefully down at Stiles. Stiles started to slowly stroke his own cock, taking in the beautiful sight of Derek.

"Let me do it," Derek said, sitting up and taking Stiles' dick out of his hands. He maneuvered his hand up and down Stiles' shaft in a delicious manner, making Stiles moan loudly. With his other hand, Derek pressed his forefinger gently against Stiles' hole.

"Oh shit," Stiles moaned, cumming all over Derek, making him officially a huge mess.

"You might wanna shower," Stiles giggled. Derek smacked his ass lightly.

"Alright, but you should join me," was his response.

* * *

Stiles was wrapped up in Derek's arms, both of them still had wet hair from their shower. Something was pressing on his mind and had been for a while. He was dying to know so he just went for it.

"Sooo...are you ever going to tell me what really happened with your family?" Stiles asked hesitantly. He felt Derek stiffen around him. There was silence for a few minutes before Stiles just couldn't stand it.

"You don't have to if you don't want-" he began.

"No, I want to," Derek said quickly. "You're my mate, Stiles. You should know."

That made Stiles feel all warm and fuzzy inside.

"Her name was Kate. We started dating when I was 18. She was easy to trust at first, and she gave me whatever I wanted. Turns out, she was a werewolf hunter," Derek said.

"A werewolf hunter?!" Stiles cut him off with wide, fearful eyes.

"Yes. She burnt my house to the ground along with everyone in it. Well...almost everyone," Derek said.

"Someone survived?" Stiles asked.

"Yeah, my uncle Peter. He's crazy as they come. He found Kate and killed her. Sliced her neck," Derek said emotionlessly.

Stiles turned to wrap his arms around Derek.

"I'm so sorry," he mumbled into Derek's shoulder.

"It was a long time ago. She used me to get to my family. I just try not to think about it a lot," Derek said into Stiles' hair. 

“Well, I would never do that to you,” Stiles said.

“I know,” Derek responded.

* * *

DEREK’S POV

Stiles went home to help his dad cook a healthy breakfast the next morning which left Derek alone with his thoughts. Flashes of fire and Kate’s menacing face lingered in his mind after his discussion with Stiles. He smiled thinking about the genuine concern that Stiles had for him. He was so lucky to have met him. However, there was constantly a nagging feeling in the back of his head that it might be dangerous for Stiles to be with him. It wasn’t unheard of that a werewolf hurt its human lover in the heat of the moment, but Derek felt he had control over himself. Last night was the easiest full moon he had had in his life. Stiles was also his mate, and there was no turning back from that.

He decided to busy himself with a little homework for a while. He had to make sure he kept his grades up even though he now had a valid distraction. He would probably end up just going to Stiles’ house later though. He hadn’t heard from him all day. Sooner than later, he was fed up with his homework and grabbed his leather jacket and keys. It was kind of embarrassing how he couldn’t even go a day without seeing Stiles. He jumped in his Camaro and took off in the direction of Stiles’ house. When he got there, he quickly ran up the steps and rang the doorbell. He waited with his hands deep in his pockets rocking his feet back and forth from the heel to his toes. The Sheriff finally came to the door.

“Oh hey Derek! How are you?” he asked.

“I’m fine Sheriff, how are you?” Derek responded politely.

“I’m good, thanks. Stiles isn’t here right now, though. I actually don’t know where he is…probably at Scott’s if he’s not with you,” the Sheriff said.

“Oh, ok,” Derek said backing up. “Thanks Sheriff!”

“Anytime kiddo!” the Sheriff said in reply, shutting the door.

That’s strange, Derek thought. Why hadn’t Stiles texted him letting him know what was up for the day? Usually he did. He happened to know where Scott lived, thanks to all of Stiles’ stories about the two of them and all the crazy crap that they did. He drove over quickly, still confused. He knocked on the door, and Scott opened it a few seconds later.

“Oh hey Derek!” Scott looked surprised to see him and also a little confused. “What’s up?”

“Hey Scott, is Stiles here?” Derek asked.

“Umm, no I haven’t seen him since class yesterday,” Scott said. “I figured he was with you..”

“Well he’s not. And he’s not at home either,” Derek said, brow furrowing. Scott stood in silence, clearing feeling a little awkward. Derek broke out of his own thoughts and looked up.

“Well, thanks anyway Scott. See you around,” Derek said, turning to leave.

“Yeah, no problem. See ya Derek,” Scott said retreating back into his house. Derek walked over to his car feeling a little concerned. It wasn’t normal for him to not hear from Stiles for this long. Had he done something wrong? He tried to remember ever offending Stiles during the full moon but he couldn’t think of anything. He played back the events of the day before in his mind. Then an idea popped up in his brain. He sped back to Stiles’ house and left his car down the street. He went over to the side of the house where Stiles’ bedroom window was located. It was on the second floor but that wouldn’t be a problem as long as the Sheriff didn’t hear him. He was hoping he would find something in Stiles’ room that would clue him in to what he was doing. He quickly scaled the wall and slid the window open quietly. He slid in and landed on the floor with a dull thud. He froze listening for the Sheriff. He could hear the TV on downstairs and the Sheriff’s steady heartbeat. Good, he thought. He didn’t hear anything. 

Derek immediately took a breath in through his nose and straightened up. Something was wrong. There was a strange scent in Stiles’ room that didn’t belong to him. It was vaguely familiar although Derek couldn’t quite put his finger on it. He could swear that he had smelled it before but there was also something totally foreign about it that blocked his mind from remembering. Looking around, he noticed that Stiles’ room was a little messier than usual. Stiles was usually a very clean and organized person, but almost everything seemed out of place. Then Derek noticed the blood on the floor. His insides went cold as he knelt on the ground and brought his face close to it. He took in a deep breath, smelling it. Stiles.

“What the hell,” Derek said under his breath. He leapt from the window and started running towards his car.

* * *

STILES’ POV

When Stiles woke up, he couldn’t see anything clearly. It took his eyes a couple minutes to focus on even five feet in front of him. He seemed to be in some kind of large basement. It was cold and dark He brought his eyebrows together in confusion and then immediately regretted it, feeling a sharp pain. Fresh blood started to run down the side of his face from the cut above his left eyebrow, and he suddenly started remembering how he got here. Or at least, how he had been taken from his house. He didn’t exactly remember how he got propped up here against a dark basement wall.

“Well, well, finally starting to wake up?” said a voice in the darkness. Stiles froze in fear.

“Who’s there?” he asked, his voice shaking.

“You’re a cute one, huh?” said the voice. Stiles’ ears were still having a hard time processing anything.

“I can see why Derek fell for you. He always liked the cute, vulnerable ones.”

It was definitely a female voice, Stiles could hear it now.

“I said who are you!” Stiles yelled. A tall, beautiful, blonde woman walked into the circle of light surrounding Stiles. She had a wicked grin on her face and a horrible green glint in her eyes.

“My name is Kate.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger!!! More to come soon, I hope! :D


	9. Monster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles' confrontation with Kate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Getting more intense people. I hope that it doesn't disappoint! Getting pretty close to the end of this one, by the way. Probably only a few more chapters left!

DEREK’S POV

Derek jumped in his car and turned the keys in the ignition. He peeled out from where he was parked and started racing north. He didn’t really know where he was going. He had no idea where to start looking for Stiles. He was probably just going to try to scent him out. He drove all the way to the preserve because that’s where most of the crazy stuff happened in Beacon Hills. When he stopped his car, he couldn’t help the sob the escaped his lips. He put his head in his hands as the anxiety took over and the tears spilled down his cheeks. After all he had lost, he couldn’t afford to lose Stiles too. He would go out of his mind with grief and probably never be right again.

When he had collected himself, he stepped out of his car and took a deep breath. Just trees mostly. A squirrel. He could even smell deer crap. Then..the smallest smell of Stiles. His eyes widened, and he raced off in the direction of the smell of his mate.

* * *

STILES’ POV

Stiles felt his stomach tighten. Kate?

“Derek told me you were dead. His uncle killed you,” Stiles said carefully. Kate laughed.

“Oh, he didn’t lie to you sweetheart. His uncle did kill me. Or at least he thought he did,” Kate said with a horrible smile.

“What do you mean?” Stiles said, shifting his body a little. It was then that he realized that he was in severe pain all over. He gasped.

“I wouldn’t move too much,” Kate said, “And Peter’s slicing of my throat actually turned me instead of killing me.”

“That…that’s possible?” Stiles asked. He didn’t know why he really needed to know, but this woman was supposed to be dead. And she wasn’t. That made Stiles feel like he was in extreme danger.

“Oh honey, you have a lot to learn, don’t you?” Kate said laughing again. “So adorable…Derek taking an innocent little human to mate with. Mr. Tough-guy falling in love. It’s nauseating.”

“Shut up!” Stiles yelled. Now she was pissing him off. It seemed that Stiles’ anger only seemed to please Kate though. He could swear he saw her eyes flash green. “Derek will find me here.”

“Oh, I’m betting on that,” Kate said.

“What do you want with me then?” Stiles whispered, fear settling in. Kate’s eyes glinted green again as she came closer, her face too close to his.

“I’m going to make Derek suffer for the monster that he is. I’m going to take away the last thing that he has and ever will have,” she breathed.

“Why? Haven’t you done enough?” Stiles asked incredulously.

“I’m a hunter, Stiles. Once I have a thirst for a particular pack of wolves, I won’t stop until they are…eradicated,” Kate said standing up straight and starting to walk away from Stiles.

“I think there’s more to it than that,” Stiles said. Kate stopped walking and Stiles heard her breath catch. “And for the record, Derek’s no monster. But you are. You’re also a hypocrite. Aren’t you a werewolf now?”

Kate turned around. She was smiling again.

“I’m something much better,” she said. Stiles was confused.

“What do you mean?” Stiles asked.

“Let me show you,” Kate said. Her eyes glowed green as she tilted her head back. She sprouted enormous fangs and her skin turned a dark blue. It was patterned but Stiles couldn’t really remember what it reminded him of. Her fingers turned to claws, bigger and sharper than Derek’s.

“What ARE you?” Stiles asked, horrified.

“I’m a jaguar, Stiles,” Kate said triumphantly. “And when Derek arrives, I’m going to kill you right in front of his eyes.”

* * *

DEREK’S POV

Derek was running as fast as he could, fully shifted. He had no idea what Stiles would be doing out here. It was clear back in his room that he wasn’t alone when he left. The other scent that he still couldn’t quite grasp was evidence of that. The anxiety built up more and more in his chest with every second that passed. He heard a noise to his left that sounded like crackling leaves, and he whipped his head around. A startled deer was running away from him in terror. Stiles’ scent was getting stronger and stronger. Derek’s heart fluttered in his chest. He was close to his… But what would Stiles’ be doing there? He ran even faster until he emerged into the clearing. He was staring at his family’s old burnt-down mansion house. Stiles’ scent was strong here and he picked up the other scent as well. Someone had definitely brought him here. Why? He climbed the blackened porch stairs until he reached the door, and carefully pushed it open.

* * *

STILES’ POV

Stiles’ heart was beating so fast and loud in his chest that he was sure it was going to jump out.

“How did you find me? How did you even know about me?” Stiles asked.

 

“I’ve been tracking Derek for a few years now,” Kate said, “Just waiting to find the perfect moment, and now I have. When I learned that he had mated with you, I just couldn’t resist. I’m sure you two have slept together? Tell me, Stiles..did he beg for you to spend the full moon with him like he did with me?”

She had a cruel smile etched on her lips, and Stiles felt his face heat up with anger.

“You bitch,” he spat. “Derek will kill you! You won’t be able to beat him.”

“Don’t talk about things you don’t even understand, Stiles,” Kate said. For the first time, she looked angry. And boy was she frightening.

“Why? Because you’re such a crazy, psychopathic whore that sleeps with people to get close enough to kill their families?” Stiles accused. That did it. Kate marched right up to him and slammed her heeled foot right into his leg. Stiles heard the snap of the bone and screamed. He felt hot tears running down his cheeks, the searing pain in his leg unbearable. Before he could even try to crawl away, he felt his head being slammed back into the concrete wall behind him.

“You know,” Kate whispered in his ear, “I was going to be nice and kill you quickly when he got here. But now I think I’ll make it as painful as possible thanks to your smart mouth.”

Stiles’ vision was fuzzy. He was pretty sure he had a concussion. He felt dizzy and the pain all over his body was unbearable. He could feel himself starting to slip. 

Then he heard someone yell, followed by a lot of snarling. There was a noise that sounded like someone getting thrown against a wall. What was going on? He tried to focus his vision, but he couldn’t do it. He saw two fuzzy images running around the room, colliding with each other. One of them had short, dark hair.

“Derek…” Stiles tried to say, but it was almost inaudible. He heard roars and screams as he tried to prop himself up. Something stopped his movement and he glanced up. Kate’s image was swimming before his eyes as she smiled down at him, still fully shifted. He glanced away at the wall, not wanting her face to be the last thing he saw before he died. He closed his eyes and felt a sharp pain in his left arm. How many bones was she going to break? He tried to move away from her but couldn’t tell if he was actually moving. He heard her scream again, and he tried to move. It was impossible. He let himself fall to the ground. There was nothing else he could do. His pain was so severe that it felt like he was becoming numb. He felt so tired that he just wanted to close his eyes…

“Stiles!” he heard someone yell. But he couldn’t look up to see who it was. All he saw was black, and just didn’t feel like trying anymore. He was giving up.

* * *

Pain. It felt like that was all that Stiles knew. A whole world of it. He couldn’t even remember ever feeling good in his whole life, that’s how bad everything hurt. The only good thing that seemed to flash in his head once in a while was an image of him and Derek lying in Derek’s bed, holding each other. Other than that it was just darkness. He thought he could hear his father’s anxious voice every now and again, but he was sure he was just imagining it. His eyes felt heavy and he couldn’t open him. Is this what death is like? he wondered to himself. It wasn’t nearly as nice as he thought it was supposed to be. Eventually he opened his eyes and was blinded by bright white lights. Where was he?

“Oh Stiles! Thank God!” he heard someone yell. He immediately felt someone grab him and felt pain all over his body.

“Ow,” was all he could manage. His voice sounded horrible. As his eyes adjusted, he looked around. He was in a hospital bed. It smelled of old people and sickness. Right in front of him was his dad. 

“Dad?” he said.

“I’m right here, Stiles,” his dad said, blinking back tears. He looked exhausted.

“What…how long have I been here?” Stiles asked.

“You’ve been unconscious for two days,” the Sheriff said. “How do you feel?”

“Yeah, not so great to be honest,” Stiles said.

“I’ll go find the doctor. I’ll be right back,” his dad said as he left the room quickly. Stiles took the opportunity to look around some more. There were a few cracks in the ceiling and it seemed to be a beautiful, sunny day out. His eyes then met a pair of beautiful green ones and his heart about stopped. Derek. He looked miserable. His eyes were filled with fear, sadness, and anger. He was staring at Stiles but he didn’t say a word. Stiles looked at him until he couldn’t take the silence any longer.

“Um, hi,” was all he could say. Derek didn’t move in response.

“Derek, I’m so sorry-“

“Don’t. Do not apologize,” Derek whispered, speaking for the first time. “I’m the one who needs to apologize. None of this would’ve have happened to you if it wasn’t for me.”

Stiles was shocked.

“Derek…don’t say that. I don’t care that this happened as long as we’re both still alive,” Stiles said. Derek just shook his head.

“I tried to find you as fast as I could. I tried to save you,” Derek said hopelessly.

“Derek, you did find me. And you did save me. Stop being ridiculous,” Stiles tried to say with as much force in his voice as he could muster. Derek didn’t reply.

“Kate?” Stiles asked.

“I killed her. For real this time. In defense of you and I,” Derek said. Stiles nodded. Good to know that crazy bitch was gone.

“I’m assuming my dad is ok with that?” Stiles asked.

“Yes,” Derek responded.

“Derek, please come here,” Stiles said patting the spot on the bed next to him. Derek got up slowly and moved to sit on the edge of the bed. “Thank you for finding me.”

“It doesn’t even matter,” Derek said, starting to sob.

“Derek, would you stop blaming yourself?!” Stiles said. He was frustrated now. “I’m totally fine!”

“No, you’re not. You don’t realize…Stiles,” Derek whispered, “She bit you.”

Stiles just about felt his heart stop beating. Horror starting growing in the pit of his stomach. He felt like he was going to throw up. He glanced down at himself. On his left forearm, there was a crescent-shaped mark with two deep holes evenly spaced where her fangs pierced his skin. His eyes widened. He was going to be like her now: a monster.

“Oh God,” he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you think!! :D


	10. Separation Anxiety

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Derek deal with Stiles being bitten by Kate.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The end is in sight my friends! Only two more chapters after this! I hope you enjoy this chapter. It definitely has its mood swings haha.

STILES’ POV

As hard as Stiles tried, he couldn’t wrap his mind around this. His eyes kept darting back to the bloody mark on his arm where Kate had bitten him. He noticed it was starting to fade away.

“It’s the healing power,” Derek had told him. Great. That officially meant that Stiles was turned. He wouldn’t have minded if he could be like Derek: a werewolf. He did NOT want to be a jaguar like Kate. He didn’t want to see her every time he saw himself. He wasn’t quite brave enough to bring it up to Derek, who sat there quietly looking out the window. His expression was unreadable. So, instead of saying anything, he let the tears fall down his face. Derek noticed and brushed one of the tears away with his thumb.

“I’m sorry,” he said again, causing Stiles to groan.

“Please st-“ he began.

“No,” Derek said firmly. “I know that you don’t want to be a monster like Kate. Like…like me.”

Stiles’ eyes widened in horror.

“You think that I think you’re a monster?” he whispered.

“Don’t you? Isn’t that why you’re freaking out about all of this?” Derek asked raising his eyebrows.

“Derek, you idiot!” Stiles yelled smacking him. He could tell his broken bones were healing fast, as he didn’t feel that much pain. “I don’t think that YOU are a monster! Kate was a monster! And she bit me! Which means I’m turning into what she was. If I could be like you, I probably wouldn’t be crying right now.”

Derek almost smiled.

“Wait…you’re unhappy because you don’t want to be a werejaguar?” Derek asked.

“YES!” Stiles yelled.

“Stiles. You won’t necessarily be a jaguar. Our form reflects the person that we are. You could be anything. I just hope you’re not a kanima…although that could be kind of exciting…” Derek said raising an eyebrow.

“What the hell is a kanima?!” Stiles cried.

“Nevermind, it’s not really important,” Derek said. Stiles filed away the name, determined to search online for it later. However, Derek’s words brought him relief. There was a chance that he wouldn’t be much like Kate!

“So I guess this means Kate was an Alpha,” Stiles said.

“I guess,” Derek said shrugging. “I don’t know if jaguars have alphas.”

“Well in any case, she had the same capabilities,” Stiles pointed out.

“Yes,” Derek said stoically. Stiles was getting a little annoyed at his stoicism. If he wasn’t going to be like Kate then things were alright. And Derek knew that!

“Derek?” Stiles asked quietly.

“What is it, baby?” Derek said.

“Kiss me,” Stiles said. Derek raised his eyebrows. “Please just kiss me.”

“Whatever you want,” Derek said leaning in and kissing Stiles on the lips. Stiles grabbed on to Derek and pulled him closer. He bit down on Derek’s lip, causing a sound to slip from Derek’s throat. Stiles made the kiss more and more passionate and more and more dirty.

“Uhh, we might not want to do this on your hospital bed,” Derek grunted.

“Why not?” Stiles asked roughly, preventing Derek from moving away.

“Because your doctor’s coming,” Derek said, finally pulling away.

* * *

DEREK’S POV  
When Stiles’ doctor came in, he was incredibly confused as to how Stiles body had healed so fast. Welcome to my world, Derek thought dryly. He was having a hard time wrapping his mind around everything that had happened. He was torn between feeling anger towards himself for not keeping Stiles safe and sadness for what had happened to Stiles. He needed some time to process all this and be able to come to terms with everything.

“Well, I don’t see anymore signs of trama,” the doctor said, frowning, “You can probably go home.”

“How is that possible?” the Sheriff asked narrowing his eyes, “You said he had four broken bones!”

“I don’t know what to say, Sheriff, but none of his bones are broken anymore. And all his cuts are healing…incredibly quickly,” the doctor said.

“Don’t argue with man, dad, he knows what he’s talking about!” Stiles practically sang. Why was he enjoying this so much? Derek’s eyebrows met in the middle of his forehead.

“Derek, wanna help me up?” Stiles asked, throwing those gorgeous brown eyes his way. Derek sighed internally. All he wants is a normal life with this gorgeous boy. He reached out and took Stiles hand, gently lifting him from the bed.

“I’d appreciate some privacy while I change,” Stiles said. The Sheriff and the doctor turned to leave and Derek just rolled his eyes. It wasn’t like he hadn’t seen it all. Nor would he mind seeing it again. When the Sheriff and the doctor had closed the door behind them, Stiles cleared his throat, getting Derek’s attention. Stiles raised his eyebrows when Derek met his gaze.

“Yes?” Derek grunted.

“You, uh, planning on hangin’ around there, big guy?” Stiles asked, a teasing edge to his voice.

“Do you want me to?” Derek retorted, raising an eyebrow. Stiles huffed out a laugh.

“I didn’t think you wanted to do anything in a hospital,” Stiles pointed out.

“I don’t. But watching you change wouldn’t bother me,” Derek said. Stiles face fell a little. Derek instantly felt like shit.

“Oh, no that’s not what I meant Stiles!” he said quickly, “Seeing you will obviously have an effect on me, I just mean that I like seeing you…”

Stiles laughed again. “I understood perfectly, Derek.”

With that, Stiles quickly removed his hospital gown, revealing to Derek that he had nothing on underneath. Derek’s eyes ran all over Stiles’ body as he visually devoured him, like a man who had been dying of thirst draining a glass of water. Stiles walked over to where his clothes were and bent over unnecessarily low to pick them up, giving Derek a very obscene but lovely view. Derek growled in his throat and gave Stiles a sharp tap on the ass.

“Naughty,” Derek growled, just causing Stiles to laugh again.

“You asked for it!” Stiles said gleefully. Stiles quickly got changed into his clothes and he and Derek left the hospital room. The Sheriff was waiting for them outside.

“Let’s get you home kiddo,” he said wrapping his arm gently around Stiles’ shoulder. Derek took that as his cue to leave and go back to his loft.

“See you soon, Stiles,” he said as he walked towards the elevator.

“Come see me soon, Der!” Stiles called after him. Derek pushed the button on the elevator and got lost in his thoughts on the way down. He needed some time to mull this over…which might mean staying away from Stiles for a few days. He knew that he wasn’t strong enough to avoid him altogether – Stiles was his mate. It would kill him to stay away. And in any case, the damage was already done. Still, he needed time.

* * *

STILES’ POV

Stiles was starting to panic. Derek had barely responded to any of his texts all week, and he hadn’t even seen him once. His dad insisted that he stay home from class and work that week even though he was totally fine. He felt absolutely no pain. However, his sense of hearing had become annoying sensitive, along with his sense of smell. He needed Derek to help him through this, and Stiles couldn’t help feel kind of the angry that he had been MIA since the hospital.

“Derek, please call me back, I kind of need you right now,” Stiles said into his phone as he left yet another message. He was starting to develop a horrible feeling in his gut. Maybe Derek was avoiding him or didn’t want to be around him anymore. Maybe he was too much of a responsibility. Stiles didn’t know, but it was starting to freak him out a little. He decided to busy himself researching the word “Kanima” that Derek had used at the hospital. All he found were horrifying legends of killer reptiles. He hoped that he didn’t become some kind of reptile. He was so distracted by the kanima that he almost didn’t hear his phone ring. He made a dive for it, hoping to see Derek’s name. His face fell slightly when he saw that it was Scott.

“Hello?” Stiles answered glumly.

“Stiles?? It’s Scott. Are you ok?” Scott sounded upset.

“Yeah, I’m fine, why?” Stiles asked.

“You’re dad told me today that you were attacked! Why didn’t you tell me?” Scott said.

“It’s not a big deal, Scotty,” Stiles assured him, “I’m totally fine. And I was kind of unconscious for a while.”

“I don’t think getting attacked by some crazy, jealous, bitch of an ex-girlfriend qualifies as fine,” Scott said.

“Well, I am. I’m not even hurt at all. I have a lot of homework to catch up on Scott, we’ll have to talk later,” Stiles said. He didn’t really have a lot of homework to do, he just didn’t really feel like explaining everything to Scott right now. He mostly just wanted to talk to Derek. To see him and hold him.

When he finally couldn’t take it anymore, he hopped in his Jeep and drove over to Derek’s loft. He climbed the stairs as fast as he could, completely out of breath when he reached the top. He knocked loudly on the door, not caring if he bothered anyone. He could hear Derek inside – his new and improved hearing took care of that. He heard footsteps coming towards the door, the knob being turned. The door opened and there was Derek. Finally.

“What is going on?” Stiles demanded. He was in no state to be patient today.

“What do you mean?” Derek asked, totally emotionless.

“Are you serious right now, Derek? You’ve been avoiding me for a whole week! I haven’t seen you since I got out of the hospital! Do you even care?!” Stiles yelled. Derek angrily grabbed him by the front of his shirt in response.

“Of course I care!” he yelled, getting right up in Stiles’ face, “How could you even believe that I don’t when you’re my mate!”

Stiles felt speechless for once in his life. So, instead of speaking, he burst into tears and slammed into Derek wrapping his arms around him. Derek held him without speaking.

“I’ve just been so scared,” Stiles sobbed into Derek’s shirt, totally staining it with tears, “I thought you were avoiding me, or that I did something wrong…”

“You didn’t do anything wrong, Stiles,” Derek murmured, “I’m sorry I made you feel stressed. I just needed some time alone to accept everything that’s happened. This has been…difficult.”

“That’s what this is about?” Stiles asked, looking up at Derek’s face.

“Yeah. But you need to know that, because you are my mate, I am totally incapable of leaving you,” Derek said. At that moment, something clicked inside of Stiles. It felt like there was an unbreakable string or pole connecting himself to Derek. He gasped.

“I…I can feel it Derek,” Stiles whispered, “Our mating bond. I knew it before, but now that I’m…changed…it’s so much stronger.”

Derek smiled a small smile.

“I was wondering when that would happen,” he said sheepishly.

“Derek, I need you,” Stiles said, “I can’t do this alone. You need to help me learn how to be a were-whatever-I’ll-be.”

“I will help you,” Derek said forcefully, “And I’m sorry I haven’t been there during your first week. I just…couldn’t.”

“It’s ok,” Stiles said squeezing Derek tightly, “As long as I know that you’ll be around.”

“I’ll be there all the time from here on out, Stiles,” Derek promised.

* * *

DEREK’S POV

Derek spent the next week teaching Stiles everything he knew. He was anxious to know what Stiles was going to turn into on the full moon. His eyes would flash a golden color sometimes, so that was a good sign. It was just a few days away now. If he was anxious though, Stiles was a mess. Some days he was excited, others he was totally freaking out. Derek tried to listen to all of his fears as patiently as he could. Sometimes he couldn’t help but roll his eyes at some of the ridiculous things Stiles said.

“But what if I’m ugly?!” Stiles cried out.

“Stiles that’s ridiculous. You, ugly?? You’ll probably be super hot, not that you could get much hotter,” Derek said. Stiles turned a deep red.

“Do you mean that?” he asked quietly. Derek groaned.

“YES, how many times will I have to say it before you believe me?” Derek asked.

Okay, okay, I believe you,” Stiles said quickly, his eyes turning golden-yellow again.

Derek tried to help Stiles control his newly enhanced senses. That was usually one of the hardest parts. Derek was thoroughly embarrassed when Stiles commented on how he smelled like sex and chocolate one evening while he watched Stiles change. He was going to have to get used to Stiles knowing everything that he felt. But it would be nice at the same time. He had never been good with words so the fact that Stiles would have an easier time knowing how he felt would make their relationship easier.

The day of the full moon finally arrived and Stiles was practically bouncing off the walls with restlessness. 

“Derek, I feel like I’m going insane!” Stiles screamed into a pillow on the couch.

“I know baby, the first full moon’s always the hardest,” Derek said, trying to comfort him. They did some of Stiles’ favorite things, including favorite movies (they watched Batman TWICE). They even tried physical activities to get some of the energy out. Derek decided to save sex for the evening. 

It felt like forever until the sun finally set. The moon came out and threw a large rectangle of light into Derek’s loft. Stiles was sitting in a dark corner of the room where the light didn’t reach, looking at it ominously. Derek walked into the moonlight and allowed himself to shift. He could feel his fangs and nails grow. His vision became even more enhanced. He turned around to face Stiles, who was now on his feet.

“Come here,” Derek said, holding out his hand. Stiles reached out with his own hand, took a deep breath, and took his first step into the moonlight. Derek watched, his stomach in knots, as Stiles eyes burned gold. His body started to change. He grew small, sharp fangs, and his ears became pointed and furred. The most surprising thing that made Derek gasp was the red, bushy tail that he grew. The tip of the tail was of the purest white.

“Stiles…you are beautiful,” Derek whispered. He couldn’t believe it. They were so rare. Only very specific people turned into this. Of course, he should have been expecting it: Stiles was always an incredible person. Stiles met Derek’s red eyes with his gold ones.

“You’re…you’re a fox,” Derek whispered.

“You’ve already told me how sexy I am, Der,” Stiles joked. He was smiling a wide, full smile. Derek could see how happy he was, and that made him happy. He moved forward and gently stroked Stiles’ ears. They were soft and warm. He drew Stiles into a gentle yet secure hug and smiled as he felt a warm, furry tail wrap around his waist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you for reading! Let me know what you think!


	11. Stiles' First Full Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles experiences the effects of his first full moon with Derek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Hope you enjoy this chapter! It's a little shorter than some others, sorry! Only one chapter left after this! It really has been fun to write. :D

DEREK’S POV

Derek felt completely elated holding his fox boyfriend in his arms in the moonlight. He wanted to give Stiles the best night of his life. He was sure he could manage it, he thought smugly. He reached up to stroke Stiles’ red ears again. An audible purr started coming from Stiles’ throat, and his tail swished back and forth.

“I have a feeling this tail is going to become VERY useful,” Stiles said with a smirk. Derek let out a nervous laugh. Why did he feel nervous?

“You’re probably right,” Derek mumbled back, his face in Stiles’ hair. Stiles suddenly shifted in his grasp.

“Uhhh…Derek?” Stiles said shifting again.

“What is it, beautiful?” Derek asked breathing in Stiles’ scent.

“I still feel…really restless,” Stiles said, and his cheeks turned pink, “I need…I need-“

“C’mon,” Derek said grinning. He led Stiles to his bedroom. He could feel his own pulse racing. For some reason, he just felt so anxious. Then it hit him – he had never actually had a relationship with another were-creature before. This was new, exciting, and nerve-wracking all at the same time. 

“I can hear your heart beating really fast,” Stiles giggled. Derek rolled his eyes. He was definitely going to have to get used to Stiles’ heightened senses. “We’ve done this before, Der.”

“I know, but this will be…different,” Derek said, “Wonderful, obviously, but new.”

“I think it’s going to be freakin fantastic,” Stiles whined. Derek could sense his impatience. He remembered his adolescent full moons and how difficult they were alone. 

“Come on, Der,” Stiles moaned pushing him down on the bed. Derek hit the mattress with a thud. He smiled a small smile. He was Stiles’ tonight. And every night. Stiles quickly undressed himself, and Derek did the same. Stiles was painfully hard, and Derek could smell the anticipation building up inside of him. Stiles quickly climbed on top of Derek and pressed his lips to his, rubbing their cocks together. Stiles moaned, which made Derek’s cock stand immediately at attention.

“Stiles,” Derek whispered.

“Fuck. I’m riding you tonight, wolf boy,” Stiles said. Derek shivered. Stiles positioned himself over Derek and pushed the tip of Derek’s cock against his hole. Then without warning, he sat all the way down. Derek’s vision went white at the sensation of heat and wet inside his mate. Stiles was panting and making so many loud and obscene noises that Derek felt his face heat up; there was no way the neighbors wouldn’t hear. He really didn’t give a crap though. Stiles was bouncing up and down on Derek’s cock, his tail was spastically waving back and forth behind him.

“I need…more Derek,” Stiles moaned. He then immediately grabbed Derek’s left hand and inserted as many of Derek’s fingers as he could into his hole in addition to Derek’s cock. Derek lay there breathless with wide eyes as he watched. 

“Fuck Stiles…you’re so hot,” Derek growled. Stiles blushed in response. Derek could feel how widely stretched his hole was around his cock and his fingers. Stiles then started stroking his cock.

“No, let me take care of you baby,” Derek said, replacing Stiles’ hand with his own. Stiles whined when Derek’s hand wrapped around his cock. He wanted to give Stiles the best handjob ever, and he wanted to make him cum the most he ever did. He jerked Stiles faster and faster while Stiles moved up and down on Derek’s dick and fingers. Stiles wrapped his tail tightly around Derek’s thigh, and Derek lost it. He came so hard inside of Stiles, causing Stiles to whimper and shoot his cum all over Derek’s chest and abs. Derek’s eyes widened at the size of Stiles’ load. It was almost as if he wasn’t going to stop. Stiles eventually stopped moving up and down and breathed out a sigh of relief.

“Derek,” he croaked, his voice totally wrecked.

“Hmmmm?” Derek said in response.

“That was the best thing ever,” Stiles said lifting himself off of Derek and unwinding his tail from Derek’s thigh. Derek let out a huff of laughter, and Stiles settled in next to him.

“I totally agree, my beautiful little fox,” Derek said.

“I’m so exhausted I don’t even want to clean myself up,” Stiles said. His eyes were drooping and he was starting to shift back to normal, his tail shrinking. When he was sure that he was asleep, Derek got up and wiped the cum off his body with a warm towel. He smiled to himself in the mirror. Stiles’ first full moon was definitely a success.

* * *

STILES’ POV

When Stiles woke up the next morning he could barely move. His ass kind of hurt. Actually, it hurt a lot.

“What the hell?” he muttered. Then he remembered last night and smiled immediately. That was probably the best sex he had ever had. It was a good kind of pain that he was feeling. He quickly remembered how cock hungry he was though and his grin slipped a little. Jeez, did he really take Derek’s cock AND fingers at the same time? As if on cue, Derek rolled over and opened his eyes sleepily.

“Good morning, gorgeous,” Stiles said kissing Derek’s forehead.

“Good morning,” Derek responded stretching, “What’s wrong? You look…confused.”

“Actually, I’m just thinking about how I was a total slut last night,” Stiles said. Derek bolted up.

“What?!” he said loudly.

“Derek,” Stiles said rolling his eyes, “I kind of jam-packed my ass with your body last night.”

“That doesn’t make you a slut, Stiles,” Derek growled, “If you’re a slut than so am I because I enjoyed it. Every single second of it.”

Stiles blushed a little. “Alright, alright,” he said.

“So…how was your first full moon besides?” Derek asked. Stiles could hear the kick in his heartbeat. Derek was hopeful and a little hesitant.

“Well besides being stressed and anxious all day, it was amazing,” Stiles said honestly, “You are amazing.”

“I’m glad it wasn’t as hard as mine,” Derek said, “I had to be tied down.”

Stiles’ eyes lit up. “Hmmm that’s an interesting idea,” he said. Derek glared in response, causing Stiles to let out a laugh.

“You’re hilarious, Stiles,” Derek said rolling his eyes.

“I think you’d love it,” Stiles said, “You liked it last night when I was in control.”

“Yes I did,” Derek said, allowing Stiles to kiss him on the lips.

“Well, we will have to make this a full moon tradition!” Stiles announced.

“I couldn’t agree more,” Derek said happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading and for sticking with me! Let me know what you think!


	12. A Happy Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sterek forever basically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, here it is friends! Finally made it to the end! :) Thank you for sticking with me through this! I really enjoyed writing this and this has been my longest work yet. I plan on doing another longer work this summer that I'm really excited about. It's gonna be a break-up fic (with a happy ending, of course!) so stay tuned for that! I hope you enjoy this last chapter. It's kind of short but I just loved it! I hope you do too! Thanks again and enjoy!

DEREK’S POV

Derek was making his usual routine at work. He thought back to the last month and everything that happened. He was finally happy with his life. Stiles made everything better, and he was finally able to move past the tragedy of his past.   
He wheeled his trash bucket into Stiles’ office and was met with his mate’s brilliant smile that made his heart melt…again.

“Hiiiiiiiiiiii,” Stiles said, drawing out the word. 

“Hello, beautiful,” Derek said, going up to kiss his boyfriend. Stiles kissed him back eagerly. He was making great progress on controlling his foxlike behavior; he no longer sprouted fox ears randomly. Secretly it made Derek kind of sad.

“Soooooo…” Stiles said, “It’s our three month anniversary today!”

“You’re counting?” Derek questioned, raising an eyebrow.

“Indeed I am, Sourwolf!” Stiles grinned, “I believe some delicious, celebratory sex is in order tonight.”

“Stiles!” Derek said, horrified that Stiles was talking so loudly about…that.

“I heard that Mr. Stilinski!” came a professor's voice from inside the office. Derek turned a bright red. Stiles just had a mischievous grin plastered on his face that completely said he wasn’t sorry at all.

“I swear Stiles, you’re going to be the death of me,” Derek moaned.

“If I cause your death, it will probably be a heart attack from over-excitement,” Stiles said, grinning even wider still. Derek growled.

“I could wipe that smirk right off your face if we weren’t here,” Derek said. Might as well fight fire with fire. Stiles’ grin faltered just a little. Even though he tried to be composed, it was so easy for Derek to break his little façades. 

“You probably could,” Stiles said gulping, “In fact, I want you to.”

“Maybe later, if you behave,” Derek said, running a hand through Stiles’ hair, causing him to shiver.

“Please, Der,” Stiles whispered. Derek chuckled.

“Still got it,” Derek said triumphantly. Stiles frowned.

“Still got what?” he asked.

“I still drive you crazy,” Derek stated. Stiles rolled his eyes.

“I think it’s a mutual effect there, big guy,” Stiles said in defense.

“You’re right, but I’m fine with that!” Derek said, then added in a whisper, “Seriously though…if you’re a good little fox, you can have as much of my cock as you want tonight.”

Stiles turned pink and watched as Derek walked out of his office with a huge smirk on his face.

* * *

Derek was really trying to hurry to get home. Stiles had texted him saying that he had a surprise for him. He couldn’t decide whether he should be nervous or excited. Stiles’ surprises sometimes ended in disaster…or really hot sex. Derek was hoping it was the latter. When he finally opened the door to his loft, he had to try to remember to keep his eyes inside of his head because they were bulging so far out. Stiles was lying on his stomach on the couch, kicking his feet back and forth. He was reading a book (probably Harry Potter, Derek briefly thought to himself). However, Derek barely had time to focus on those details; Stiles was only wearing a pair of pink underwear that conveniently left a large portion of his ass bare. His butt created a perfect little mound on his body that wiggled every time he kicked one of his feet up. He was shifted and his tail was flicking back and forth in the air. It was adorable and sexy at the same time, which was totally unfair. Derek cleared his throat, unable to say anything. Stiles looked up immediately.

“Derek!” he shouted with glee, closing his book.

“You look..uhhh..” Derek couldn’t even speak. This was so embarrassing.

“I know,” Stiles said winking, “I promise I’ve been a good fox.”

He slid off the couch and stalked towards Derek, who couldn’t move a muscle. When Stiles was finally close enough, Derek ran his hands all over him, leaving his scent on his skin, until he finally brought his hands down to cup that partially exposed ass.

“Where did you get these?” Derek asked, pulling at the underwear.

“Found them online,” Stiles said, his eyes glinting, “Do you like them?”

Derek growled in response, his hands clenching Stiles’ ass tightly.

“Why are you so perfect?” Derek growled through his teeth. Stiles just giggled in response and started palming Derek’s cock through his jeans.

“Ok, you definitely win,” Derek moaned, “You make me so crazy for you.”

“Like I said, it’s mutual,” Stiles said, grabbing Derek’s hand and leading him to the bedroom, his fox tail flicking across Derek’s body as they moved. Stiles spent the next hour showing Derek just how mutual the feeling was. 

THE END

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks friends! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to comment and let me know what you think!


End file.
